Falling from Grace
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: LxZ. Dark clouds are hanging over the Gerudo fortress and a familiar face is crossing the deserts. With no Link, what will Zelda do to stop this acclaimed new King of Evil?
1. Chapter 1 Farewell

Falling from Grace

By Perfect Soldier 01

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Zelda belongs to those clever people at Nintendo, not me. But I'm changing the end battle slightly to suit the story better. :D 

AN: I know nearly every story starts with the end of OoT, but I really need this bit here. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will actually become more original ^_^;; 

Chapter 1: Farewell

Zelda's POV

I didn't know how long it had been. Trapped inside a crystal, not knowing time or space. The days didn't change here, and time seemed to have frozen. The satanic organ playing below had become part of the incessant droning that surrounded me. The sickly yellow walls and stained windows was the only visible thing I could see in my blurred, lazy vision. Yet below me dwelled the darkest of all creations and the most evil of minds. I didn't know why I was so calm or so complacent.

My mind wondered as I waited, and I remembered this kind of imprisonment once before. Unconsciously trapped inside a Sheikah's body, continually running from the evil in the world, I remembered I had begun to lose hope in the world. Everyday I was travelling, on the road, across deserts and through forests, into unknown kingdoms and places so familiar to me I walked on without thinking. 

'He'll never come. . .' I always thought to myself. Everyday now that thought would have been wondering into my mind, and I had always try to push it away, reassuring myself with a dying hope that one day I would see that forest boy in green clothing again, and he would save my kingdom of darkness from Gannondorf's clutches.

I had failed as a princess, and as the future ruler of my country. I had made this disaster worse than it ever could have been, and one man had lost nearly everything because of me. Link had lost his childhood, his forest friends. . .everyone he needed was gone. . .

But suddenly I awoke from my daydream as the huge golden doors below me unbuckled, and the hope I had inside me rekindled and blazed with pride. Those familiar green Kokiri clothes, and the wondering fairy trailing behind the one man who would save us all, brought tears of relief to my eyes. He had come to save me. Link was there standing below me, courage and determination burning in his eyes. I scrambled forward and banged my fists on the glass, but neither man underneath me turned their heads in distraction. Gannondorf stopped playing, and turned to face his nemesis, and almost immediately the battle had begun.

I watched from above, nearly every emotion racing through my mind as Link struck the dark energy back and forward. It seemed to go on forever, but finally that fatal blow came, and Gannondrof collapsed in defeat. My crystal prison lowered itself to the floor and as the wall vanished I greeted Link with a smile, tears tugging at my eyes. For a moment I forgot everything and I ran into Link's chest, letting my tears fall.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I whispered. My hands shook from anxiety and relief, and my body felt weak from watching the battle.

"Zelda. . ." But little did I know that the worst of the chaos was yet to come. The floor beneath out feet began to shake and at once a pulled away, startled by what was happening. I looked at Link and he understood what we needed to do. He took the lead and ran towards a steep stairway on the side of the crumbling castle and I followed him. Through the decaying towers we ran as a team, Link banishing the monsters left in our wake, and myself opening the sealed doors with my magic. Fires and collapsing walls and ceilings blocked our paths, but we could see the light from the entrance shining before us and we ran towards our salvation. But a piece of the ceiling suddenly fell before me, and I tripped over the rock and fell, slamming myself into the cold, hard stone floor. The fires behind us were eating away at the carpet, and I could see Link far ahead of me. I called out to him in pain as I tried to stand up, but I only fell to the floor again. Link's faerie Navi turned around as tears of defeat and panic washed over me. 

"Link!" she shouted to him, and immediately he saw me lying on the floor, reaching out to him with my hand.

"Zelda! Hold on, I'm coming!" I could see him run to me, but the smoke from the fires was making it harder and harder to see anything. I coughed from the fumes and felt the heat creep closer to me with every passing second. Out of nowhere came a pair of strong arms and soon I felt the air rush into my lungs. I looked up and saw Link's ashy face. My ankle throbbed in step he ran, but I held it back. I wanted to be brave, like Link. 

Link ran out of the castle just as the last wall burst from the pressure, and the whole castle crumbled into sea of lava it had been suspended over. The desolate land around the once beautiful castle of Hyrule lay barren and bare, with the remaining rubble creating a blockage beside us. 

"Are you ok?" Link asked with concern as he set me down on my feet.

"I'm fine." I said through clenching teeth. The pain was dying now, or perhaps I was just used to the stinging of my swollen ankle. He raised a hand and rested it on my shoulder, and looked at me. I couldn't break his gaze and felt my heart jump as he asked me so many questions through his eyes.

A loud bang snapped us both from our dream, and the rubble exploded outwards, flying in all directions and there floated my worst fear. My eyes widened and I thought my heart had stopped completely. Gannondorf's flame red hair blew in the wind, his glowing eyes shone in the darkness, and his heavy, laboured breathing could be heard from where I was standing.

Link stepped in front of me protectively, guarding me from any attacks. Gannondorf yelled in fury and light began to emit from all parts of his torn and bleeding body. He grew and mutated into a huge, screaming beast, no longer having the power of speech or control. This was his true form. This was Ganon. 

I saw Link nod to his faerie, and take a small glance behind him towards me. "Come back to me. . ." I whispered in the darkness.

"I promise." He said to me, and those words filled me with faith and belief. I knew he would protect this broken and fallen world, and I knew that he would protect me as well. A circle of fire sprung up from the dry earth and trapped the two. I knew Link would win, but that confidence soon dissolved as Link received blow after blow, and every minute more tears were flowing down my cheeks in worry and fear. Blood now seeped through to the back of Link's tunic, and his speed was decreasing with every turn he took. His arrows were dwindling in his quiver and the darkness blinded him from aiming accurately.

I thought it was all over when the Master Sword was flung out of Link's hand, over the wall of fire that surrounded the two warriors. 'What can he do without a sword?' I thought to myself anxiously. I heard him scream in rage as his hands bled. But Navi flew to his side, shining her light as Link drew another sword, this one even bigger. Again he plunged into battle with what seemed a renewed confidence. The time came for Ganon's power to at last weaken and the firewall lowered.

"Link! The Master Sword!" I shouted to him with all the energy I had left in me. As the King of Evil fell to the ground exhausted, Link dashed from the site, and retrieved the sword that would win him the battle. "Good luck Link. . ." I said handing him the sword. He smiled as me, but his breath was heavy and his body weak from fighting. I held his hand in both of mine.

"You can win Link. . .I know you can. I. . .I love you. . ." I whispered, a fresh wave of tears falling from my eyes. I squeezed his hand, looking away, not wanting to see his reaction. If he were to die, I couldn't bear knowing that he didn't know how I much I loved him.

He put his hand quickly on my cheek, causing me to look up at him. He smiled again, and ran back to his unfinished battle. I smiled slightly, happy that he knew now. I fell to my knees as I watched the last few strokes of Link's blade pierce Ganon's thick, dark flesh. I began whispering; calling the sages from the heavens, knowing the time was soon when the King of Evil would be sealed away forever. I saw Link deliver the last, final blow and I shouted towards the skies, calling upon the sages to seal away Ganon from this world, never to set foot here again.

At once a light shone from the heavens, piercing the dark storm clouds, and light enveloped us, blocking all possible vision. When my eyes opened again, the black skies had disappeared, grass grew on the earth, and trees were flourishing from the barren land. I saw Link's fallen body, and I rushed over to him, cradling his head in my lap. I felt his strong heart under my hand and I sighed in relief. He was still alive, but several places in his body were still bleeding from the final battle. I spread out my hands, hovering over his torso, and let my magic heal his wounds. A warm glow emanated from his body and his eyes fluttered open as strength seeped back into him. 

"Welcome back." I said. Link tried to move, but found that his body still ached despite my healing. "Stay still for a moment. You're still tired." I said soothingly. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. "Look what you've done," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb him. "You've restored this land, and you've stopped Ganon. Everyone will be really proud of you." His blue eyes opened and he slowly sat up, the expressions of battle erased from his face. But he knew it and I knew it that no one would be there to congratulate him, or thank him for saving our kingdom.

"Link. . .I. . ." I began.

"I know," he said sounding reluctant. "Does it have to be like this?" he said, the blue ocarina in his gloved hand. I nodded, trying to fight back the tears. "Why?" I said turning around, more forcefully. "Why can't I stay here?" I didn't answer for a while and I looked down at the grass beneath us. Suddenly he took me in his arms, the ocarina dropping to the ground, and turned me around to face him. He wore a stubborn look in his eyes, and his hands held my shoulders fast.

"I don't know. . .I can't let you stay. You've.you've missed so much. . .I. . .I can't take that away from you."

"I don't care!" he insisted.

"Link. . .you must. You know you must," I paused. "Give me the ocarina Link." I said, trying to sound firm. He let go of one shoulder and picked up the blue Ocarina of Time without his eyes straying from mine. He suddenly pulled me to him in a tight embrace.

"I'll find you again. You wait. I'll find you." He said quietly into my hair.

"I know." I lied. Never again would he see this world or me as it was now. He would live in his own time, before the darkness shadowed Hyrule. Princess Zelda would have no reason to see or even know Link, the saviour of her kingdom. No one would know the boy who saved their world. 

"Good bye Link," I managed to choke out as I forced myself away from his warmth. I placed the ocarina against my lips and began to play, letting my tears fall free. My fingers shook from the pain of saying the final goodbye to the one I loved. The tune was uneven, but I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my lover float away from me, into the realms of time and space, away from my grasp. 

When I opened my eyes again, long after I had stopped playing, no one was there. No green clothes, or bouncing faerie. Just me, sitting in the grass, droplets of water streaming down my face. The realisation of loneliness suddenly hit me as a cold wind blew past me, making me shiver. I cried aloud, mourning the death of Link from this world. He was dead to us now and nobody would be any the wiser, except for me. 


	2. Chapter 2 A New Hope

Chapter 2: A New Hope

Zelda's POV

I didn't know how long it had been, but everyday when I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes always appeared red and bloodshot form lack of sleep. My cheeks showed the streams of tears I had cried, and my stomach growled almost constantly now. I hadn't felt like eating anything or, for that matter, talking to anyone, but I could hear concerned whispers of people in the palace outside my room door. No one would dare to enter. 

"The princess certainly has been down lately. . .I wonder what could be wrong."

"I'm sure its just fatigue. . .from the. . .recent events."

"She seemed very upset when that Link disappeared. . ."

I shut out their conversation. Every time I heard someone mention his name, an unconscious flow of fresh tears would rise to my eyes, and once again my body would shake as I cried aloud in the misery of my loss.

I think I must have finally fallen asleep that day, because I awoke to the sound of shouts coming from the gardens below my window. Since that fateful day, the castle had been rebuilt. On the site of Ganon's castle, the goddesses had granted us a new, reconstructed castle completely restoring the Castle market place and the surrounding area to its original prosperity.

"Let go of me! I demand to see the princess!" a woman's voice shouted above the struggle.

"The princess is not fit to see anyone now. No one is permitted to see the princes without first gaining authorisation! " A cowering guard managed to utter above the commotion the woman appeared to be causing.

"I don't care! This is an emergency! I must see the princess right away!"

I glanced outside the window and saw a Gerudo being held by both arms by two guards, the Gerudo proving to be slightly stronger as she slowly made her way forward towards the castle doors. The guards seemed determined not to let her get any further, but suddenly she broke away, and ran towards the large oak doors.

"Gannondorf! I've seen him! He's come back to our fortress and taken over!" she screamed over her shoulder. Her first word alone caused the pursuing guards to stop in their tracks, and enough to make my heart freeze. How could this possibly be true? We sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. . .how could have possibly broken free in such a short time. The Sacred Realm is an impregnable stronghold. . .There could be no possible way to escape. . .

I wiped my tears from my eyes, thinking only of the impending news I had just heard. I ran to the down to the doors behind which the Gerudo was standing. I opened the huge doors, coming face to face with one of the most feared races in my kingdom.

"Who wishes to see me?" I said plainly, hoping that no one would notice my tear stricken face. 

"Your majesty. . ." the guards uttered in shock as no one, not even my father had seen me since Ganon's downfall. I looked towards the Gerudo and beckoned her inside. I waited until we were safely in a private room before speaking. I turned round as I closed the doors, confronting the woman before me.

"Is what I heard true?" I said quietly. 

"I swear to the goddesses I saw him!" I let out an inward sigh of relief. I knew I could trust her.

"Please, sit down and tell me what happened." I indicated a chair and prepared myself for the worst.

"He. . .He just came. I was watching the desert from our watchtower when I saw his flaming hair and dark clothes appear out of the desert. But he. . .he seemed younger somehow. He was the child we had grown up with, the supposed king of our race to-be. He didn't look like what he was, but I knew it was him!" I nodded and let her continue. "I was. . .I was too scared to run and warn out leader," She said very quietly. "I saw him walk into our fortress, past our frightened guards. It was a long time before I would dare move again. I heard someone scream from inside the fortress, and swung down from my tower and ran out of the valley. And now I'm here. . ."

"I see," There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Are you positively sure it was him?" I knew it was a stupid question. There could have only been one person to make the Gerudos cower in fear, and that was Gannondorf.

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have run all the way here, the hell scared out of me if I wasn't sure would I!?"

"I'm sorry. I apologise. Its just. . .hard to believe that Ganonndorf could be back. . .There could have been no possible way for him to escape. . .What did you say he looked like again?" She sighed impatiently.

"It was him! But. . .he looked younger. He's not the same man from those seven years of darkness. He was the younger Gerudo, the one that I myself grew up with. The king to-be before we kicked him out." Another silence followed, but was suddenly broken by my guest. "Please!" I snapped my head up to look at her from my thoughts, and sure the raw emotions on her face shine through. "I don't know what he's doing to my people back there. You've got to help me! Please. I beg of you. . ." Her own tears sparkled in her eyes. "Bring back the Hero. He's the only one who can defeat him. Get the hero of Time. Get Link!"

"I can't. . ." I whispered.

"What?"

"I can't. . .Oh goddesses what have I done?" I said much louder, realising the further disaster I've led this kingdom to. I held my head in my hands, letting the horrible truth sink deeply into my consciousness.

"What do you mean you can't?" the Gerudo said almost jokingly. I began to laugh, laughing at my own stupidity and helplessness in the situation. Not looking up at the Gerudo in front of me I said,

"I can't bring him back. There is no possible way to reach him now. Now he's a seven year old boy, living his life in the Kokiri forest where he should be!" I broke down in tears.

"No. . .You. . .you. . ." she couldn't find any words to insult me with. Instead she shouted angrily, breathing very slowly and deeply, trying to calm her anger. "There must be some possible way to bring him back! Talk to your sages, the goddesses, anyone up their who can help us!" she said with an urgency in her voice. 

"No. . .no. . .I couldn't do that again. . .not again. . .I can't kill his chance of living again. . ." I whispered to myself. The once chance he finally had to live, I would be selfish and take it away again, all because I couldn't defend my country against one man. . .

***

I fell asleep that night, possibly even more miserable than I was before. This was the second time I had let my country fall into darkness, and this time there wasn't even the slightest piece of hope left to hang on to. Seven years ago I had the promise that a hero would come. But now I had sent that hero away, never to return.

In my dreams I saw Rauru appear before me. He said to me,

"You must go to the Master Sword in its pedestal Zelda. It's the only way to save Hyrule." He then gave me a spell to recite as I pulled the sword from its sleeping place. "The Hero will return, but it's your decision Zelda." With that he disappeared and I awoke from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes, almost completely dismissing the idea from my head. 

There was no possible way I would ever be able to forgive myself if I asked for Link to return. I knew in the back of my mind, that it would work, but I couldn't bear the thought of having to say goodbye to Link again. . .

I then remembered what the Gerudo had said to me earlier that day. . .

"You know what? You're being selfish! You're thinking only of yourself here! What about your country? The people now living in peace. Do you want this god-forsaken country to fall again? Do you want these innocent people to be killed?" I shook my head. "Exactly, you must bring back Link. For the sake of your people!" I sighed and held my head in my hands again.

And now I was here, thinking about what the right decision was. What Rauru said, and my own feelings tempted me very much, but I wouldn't let myself destroy Link's life. . .

Suddenly screams and shouts were heard from the vicinity of the castle. I awoke from my thoughts, and peered carefully out of the window. I felt my breath stop and my heart quicken as I stared in shock at the flames burning in the gardens and the frightened people running helplessly, being slaughtered in their pitiful attempt to escape. I couldn't see who, or what was the cause of this massacre, but instinct took over and I used my magic to transform into my Sheikah self. With no time to tidy my hair, it lay untouched outside of the woven cap. I grabbed the Ocarina of Time, and made for the window. I flung it open, and climbed up onto the roof like a spider, feeling the heat of the flames creep up my back.

I knew what my only chance of survival was now. However much I would hate myself, I knew now that this was out of my hands. I couldn't be the ruler of this country; I couldn't defend my people or myself. . .

My first thought was to make sure my father was safe. I ran quickly across the roof of the castle towards my father's chambers but I could see someone running towards me, and I recognised her as the Gerudo I had spoken to earlier today. 

"Run! The King is safe with me. Get to safety!" she screamed, and sure enough I saw my father trying his best to keep up. My father identified me and held my hand as he ran past. I followed him, making sure to guard him at all costs.

"Zelda. . ." he said very out of breath. "Go to the Temple of Time. . .bring back our hero. . .I'll be. . .all right. You go on ahead."

"No! I'm going to make sure you get out of here safely!" I shouted to him over the crackling of the flames and the screams of bloodshed. Just as we came to the end of our walkway, I held my father's hand tightly, and materialised myself down on the floor. The Gerudo jumped after us and landed with perfect grace beside me. As we neared the gates of the castle grounds, I looked back on the chaos that had spread over the castle. The night sky was red and grey with the fire and smoke rising into the air. We stopped, a safe distance from the castle now.

"Our people have fallen," the Gerudo said beside me. "Gannondorf has turned our people into bloodthirsty barbarian. . .I'm ashamed to be a Gerudo. . ." she said defeated. But she then turned to look at me with a renewed hope. "You go and do whatever it is you need to do. I'll take care of the King. You have my word."

I pulled down the cloth over my face and smiled gratefully at my friend. The ocarina clasped tightly in my hands, I began for the Temple of Time. I rushed through the market place and up the steps through the empty gardens. I could still here the burning from the castle echo in my ears and the screams pierce the night tranquillity. I too felt ashamed that I had done nothing to save my people at the castle. More sacrifice had been made for my mistakes. 

I entered the temple and ran through the pews and up to the altar. There lay the three spiritual stones, sparkling with pride upon the pedestal. I played the Song of Time and the Triforce symbol on the stone wall lit up while the doors shifted aside. I went into the chamber I had stepped into, what seemed like, years ago. There lay the Master Sword, the seal between this world and the next. 

"Zelda," a voice came from behind me. I froze fearing the worst, but as I spun around at the sudden sound of my name, I saw Rauru standing before me.

"Rauru. . ." I breathed. "Please don't do that again. . .I thought you were someone else. . ." I said still recovering from the shock.

"I'm sorry. . .Zelda, you mustn't lift the Master Sword. That is the only thing holding back Ganon from this world, or what's left of him. . ."

"What do you mean 'what's left of him'?" I asked, puzzled by his words.

"Zelda, there is something important I must tell you. You were correct in sending back the Hero of Time, but something happened that you couldn't possibly have stopped. I'm afraid that when Link's spirit left this world, a portion of Ganondorf's escaped as his spirit passed from one realm to the other. Something needed to replace the spirit that was taken from this world, namely Link's, and the only thing that could replace the void it left was Gannondorf's. Now that Gannondorf is roaming the deserts, gathering an army of his own former race to annihilate Hyrule. . ."

"But. . .but what about when Link travelled through time before?" I was confused. I didn't know how this could have been possible.

"There was nothing to replace the spirit with. You can't just take a spirit away from a world, someone's memory. People would still remember this boy. In people's memories he still existed in this world, yet he was actually in his own. As there was nothing to replace that gap with, the time continuum halted. But we wouldn't have noticed it. . ."

I nodded, showing I had understood the general basis of the events happening. 

"Recite the spell Zelda. . .He will come. . ." and with that he disappeared. I was left alone again in the fear of the world. I knew time was short and that any moment there would be Gerudos looking for me, wanting my blood.

I breathed deeply and began to utter the words of the enchantment. "O Goddesses Din, Farore, and loving Nayru, I call upon your powers to save this broken world that we have destroyed. The one who will bring light to the dark, hope to the lost people and banish the evil of this world, bring him forth, here in my presence so that he may save our Hyrule from Ganon's evil powers!" I shouted to dormant sword that stood in its stone bed. I put the ocarina to my lips and began to play the tune I knew by heart. The one I played to send my love away, and the same tune I used to return him to me. The Song of Time ran though the empty temple, echoing the slow melody that I played.

Slowly a blue light began to shine from the raised platforms, which encircled the sword and myself. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, and heard what sounded like a wind burst through the passageway and flood the room with its breeze. I felt the spirit rush around my body, until an even brighter light shone from within the blue circle.

When the light had faded away, I opened my eyes. There, standing in front of me was the Hero of Time.

"Link. . ." I whispered. "Link. . ." I said, tears of happiness and relief falling from my eyes. "Link. . ." I walked to him, into his arms. I embraced him tightly wishing time would stop. "Link. . .help me. . .I need you. . ." I choked out over my tears.

"Sssh," he said hushing my sobs. "I told you didn't I? I told you I'd find you again. . ." he smiled at me and he held me to him, making me forget for the smallest of moments everything rushing through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling

Chapter 3: Falling

Link's POV

The last thing I could remember was falling into a deep sleep. I had been lying on my small wooden bed in Kokiri forest staring up at the plain ceiling of my tree house. I no longer had Navi with me and was considered once again an outcast because of my lack of a faerie. I didn't have Saria to cheer me up as she had taken her place among the sages, governing the world we lived in.

Ever since I had returned to my old life, I had been struck with depression and had been moping about in my tree house for what seemed like weeks. To be completely honest, I wished I never met her. I wished I had never seen the princess, then none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't be feeling so miserably in love with her. 

But then gradually my eyes grew heavy and I promptly fell asleep. I dreamt that I was in the Temple of Time, gazing at the Master Sword. Then suddenly without touching the blade the familiar blue light enveloped me and I felt as though my soul was being pulled from my chest, my body splitting in two. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in front of the woman whom I had longed so much for. Her Sheikah clothes confused me slightly, but I saw the tears in her blue eyes and her hands shake beside her, clutching the ocarina I had played so many times in the past, and I knew that this couldn't be a dream. There was a purpose to me being here…

She uttered my name through the streaks of water running down her cheeks and ran to embrace me. I welcomed her with open arms, tears forming in my own eyes through the shear joy of being in her presence once more. I tried to say her name, but all words had fled from my mouth, but all my other senses were working in full attention. I could smell the smoke on her clothes and feel her fiery warm body shake against me under my hands.

"Zelda…" I said finally, pulling her away so I could see her face. There were ashes under her eyes and her usual ivory skin had been blackened in places. She wore a look of distress and urgency in her eyes and I began to feel that something terrible was happening in this world. "Zelda…what's happened? Why…why am I here, how did I get here?" my mind was raging with questions wanting to be answered, but I knew that only one could be asked at a time.

"Link…" 

She looked on the verge of more tears as she stepped away from me, but she regained her posture and averted her eyes, seeming at once ashamed of her behaviour. "Ganon has returned…and the castle is destroyed…" She said quietly. She then turned her head to look at me directly, her eyes wet and bloodshot. "Link, I need your help. Please…" She sunk to the floor, kneeling before me, her forehead pressed to the floor. "Please Link, I beg of you, I need your help…please…help me…"

This moment brought back so many memories that I thought I had lost. I remembered a younger Zelda standing in the courtyard of the castle, asking for me to help her stop Gannondorf while I spied through the window. And now once again she needed me, as much as I needed her.

"Zelda…of course I'll help you," she looked up, her eyes questioning what she had just heard. "Just tell me what I need to do." I said smiling down at her, offering my hand.

"Link…" she started, but suddenly the huge stone doors of the temple crashed open, the fearsome wind of the night rushing forward, leading a pack of Gerudos in their onslaught. Outside I could hear the thunder and rain in the sky and in the darkness I could just make out the castle, red and orange against the dark of the night.

Zelda rose immediately from the cold floor and made every effort to cover her face. Alarm rose up inside me as the ravenous Gerudos ran towards us. I had never seen any Gerudo this angry and hungry for blood. Just to be safe I went to draw my sword, only to find my sheath empty. I turned round and saw the Master Sword lying in its pedestal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zelda's face turn to stone as she saw me reach out towards the sword. Without thinking I pulled it from its sleeping place and held the familiar blade in one hand, ready to fight while I defensively stood in front of Zelda, ready to protect her from any assault.

"Take my hand and we'll run…" I said to Zelda behind me. I held out my hand for her to take, and I waiting for what seemed important and vital seconds until her hand clasped mine. The Gerudos surrounded us, blocking the entrance, destroying any hope of an easy escape.

"Hand over the princess and we'll spare you." One of them shouted angrily from behind me. I didn't reply, waiting for the opportune moment to escape. I knew that these Gerudo were the same ruthless women when I had first met them. They seemed to not recognise me at all, but before I could think why, an impatient Gerudo ran out aiming her spear directly at us. I ran out of the way of the imminent danger, pulling Zelda behind me, but the sudden movement had made her hand slack in mine, and her grip slipped as I moved. As I felt her hand leave mine I whipped round bearing my sword, ready to fend off the Gerudo, and I tried to grab her hand.

But before I could move, the Gerudo came charging at Zelda, who seemed rooted to the floor, but sheathed her spear behind her back, sprinted towards her, and hoisted Zelda up on her shoulder in one smooth movement. At once she darted for the entrance, in the blink of an eye. The other Gerudos followed now they had claimed their prize. After allowing myself the short time to process what had just happened, I immediately ran after them, cursing myself for being so slow and stupid. 

They were quick, much faster than I had expected. Some of them tried to block my path, slowing me down. As I ran down the steps I saw Zelda struggle with the Gerudos, the ocarina still in her hand. One Gerudo hit Zelda over the head with her club, and instantly her head dropped limply downwards, knocking her unconscious. Enraged, I swiped my sword horizontally at the two Gerudos blocking my path and ran quickly through the gap they created by jumping aside. 

The sound of horses whinnying in the beating rain outside the doors entered my ears as I saw the pack of Gerudos run out of the huge doors, and hope sank inside me as I realised that I couldn't compete if I didn't have a horse. There would be no chance in catching them…

As I slowed down, I heard the stretch of a bow hair behind me. I brought out my shield just in time to hear them fly off the shining metal. I ran at the remaining two Gerudos, my sword raised high, and my shield in front, sheltering me from their efforts to harm me. They began to retreat as I rushed forward, but my sword caught them, cutting their tanned arms and hands as they tried to protect themselves. They fell to the floor, screaming in pain as they clutched their bleeding wounds. It would not kill them but I knew that I only had a little time before they would regain their will to fight. 

I hurried out of the temple, seeing no one left in the dark gardens. I wanted to call Epona, but I remembered that Zelda had the ocarina, and I didn't even know where Epona was. I whistled the tune I had played so many times hoping to hear a faint beat of horse's hooves. But there was nothing. I tried again, running in all directions desperate for my horse. 

I looked up towards the castle and saw the horrific scene that I had sensed earlier. The rain had dimmed the remaining flames, but I imagined them blazing in a dry night. There were shouts of people coming from up the hill, and people were rushing down, dragging charred bodies behind them… I didn't want to think about how many people had suffered from that fire, and I was glad Zelda was able to escape.

As I ran through the market place, the thought of Zelda being trapped inside the castle haunted my mind, and I realised how lucky she had been…unlike some of her residents. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind, as I ran out into the field, past the open drawbridge, whistling Epona's Song as loud as I could. 

I stood in the field outside the castle entrance, my boots spluttering in the churning mud. I whistled the song one last time, and after hearing nothing once again I sunk down to the grass, feeling sick with the thought of failure. Zelda had asked me to help her, protect her, and almost instantly I had let her down.

I pounded the ground in fury, shouting in anger. But as my hand lay on the ground, I felt small, tiny vibrations. Could it be…? I looked out towards the empty field, getting up on my feet, looking frantically around through the dark, trying to make out any possible figure. They were getting louder now, and I could feel them through my boots. 

It was then I saw her. Her white mane shone with a glow in the darkness of the night and her red coat glimmered like a flame. I ran towards her, confidence restored. I swung myself up on her saddle, and at once turned her around and headed for Gerudo Valley. Hope was still with me. 

As Epona galloped across Hyrule field, up over the hill by the ranch, I could see the dust clouds in the distance. I kicked harder and Epona picked up her speed, almost as if she felt the emotions racing inside me. Soon I was only a few horses distance between them as they rode into the rocky area leading into the valley. The horses were riding like a pyramid, all in formation, protecting to leading horse from back assault. As I pulled out my bow and arrow from the quiver on my back, many Gerudo heads turned around, hearing the extra horse tailing behind them. They fell away from the group and turned around to stop me.

'If I could make some sort of pathway, I could get up to the front and rescue Zelda,' I thought quickly. I slashed my sword at the riders, taking the reigns in one hand. They swerved violently out of the way, turning their horses so rapidly that the horses faltered on the rocky ground and collapsed, taking their rider to the ground with them.

While Epona maintained her speed I let fly arrow after arrow, stunning each of the horses and in result throwing the riders to the ground. Epona raced through the track of fallen horses, and I could see Zelda lying across the back of the leading horse. It was only the leading horse left now. I felt for another arrow to shoot, and found that I had only one left. This was it. If I messed this up then…I didn't want to think about what would happen if I missed. I couldn't think of any other way to stop the horse, especially not on a bridge…

We were reaching the main bridge crossing over the raging river deep down in the ravine, and I fired my last remaining arrow just in front of the horse's hooves. It stuck into the wood of the bridge and as expected the horse reared up, but I hoped that the horse wouldn't have reached so far on the bridge. 

The brown horse threw off its rider who fell back on the valley cliff, but Zelda, being unconscious, slipped off the rear of the horse, falling on the bridge. I suddenly realised the danger I had put her in as the horse in front of her was walking frighteningly closer to her comatose form, trying desperately not to fall off into the river where it would surely drown… I jumped off Epona to snatch her away before the horse stamped on her fragile body. The brown horse saw me coming out of the corner of its large eye and promptly got back down on all fours and quickly cantered away over to the other side of the valley. 

I picked Zelda up and made a run with her in my arms back to Epona, but I looked up and saw the Gerudo rider who I had knock off, blocking my way. She had a devilish look in her eyes as she held a shimmering dagger in her hands. I reached for my sword, but I saw that she would throw her weapon the instant I drew it. I stepped hesitantly backwards on the swaying bridge as I shouted to Epona to run.

"Epona! Get out of here!" I yelled.

At once she cantered away, almost as if she really understood what I'd said and I was grateful I had been granted such an intelligent horse. The only remaining problem was getting Zelda to safety. I couldn't move forward, nor did I want to move backward right into the lair of these evil demons. I heard screams and shouts of war come from behind me, and I stepped cautiously sideways so I could see both ends of the bridge. A whole fleet of Gerudos came riding from my right, and more Gerudos, whom I had thrown to the ground earlier, came running from my left. And all of them possessed a weapon. 

"Link…?" I heard a tiny voice by my ear. The woman in my arms shifted as she awoke from her unconsciousness. At once she clutched her head in agony, crying out in pain. "Where…are we?" 

"Do you trust me?" I said, not answering her question, worrying much more about our current situation. 

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I said louder, growing impatient, fearing our lives would end any second now. They were all standing there, poised and ready to kill us both. 

"Yes." She uttered, confused at my question.

"Then don't let go!" I said as I hurled Zelda and myself over the bridge, falling down into the rough waters below. Zelda screamed in my arms, but I held her tightly to me, crushing her small body in my arms, whispering all the time,

"Don't let go, don't let go."

Her arms snaked themselves around my waist, almost suffocating me as we fell together, possibly to our deaths. But I'd rather die in her arms than anywhere else… 

As we fell, I heard the whine of spears and lances fly through the air, following us to the watery depths of the river. I could see some of them fall around us in a circle, missing their target. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but only a split second between the time when one of those spears pierced my side, causing my grip to falter slightly, and us plunging into the river.

Many of the spears were washed away from us as we were tossed around in the stormy torrents like toys. I clung to Zelda as tightly as I could, my grip somehow heightened by my pain, ensuring that she would be safe. I had stopped a spear from harming her, and I would take a hundred more if I had to…

Soon the spears stopped falling, plummeting into the waters. The underwater currents pushed us down, further away from the surface, almost causing us to drown. But the fast running waters turned the corner, out of the Gerudo territory, and gradually grew calmer. I rushed to the surface, to fill my lungs with air, wincing slightly at the spear stuck fast in my side. But Zelda made no movement as I reached the surface. My side stung with pain, but I tried to suppress it.

I looked down at her, and panic rose up in me as I saw her eyes were closed and her body limp. I tried to swim faster to reach a shore of some sort, but the pain in my side throbbed. In annoyance, I wrenched the spear out of my side, shouting out in agony as I did so. Blood flowed out into the water, staining it red, but I tried to pay it no mind. There were more important things at hand now. 

The waters deposited us in Lake Hylia, and at once I made an attempt to scramble up on the shore. I laid Zelda down and tried my hardest to wake her up. Blood dripped onto her wet clothes from my side, causing a dark circle. I shook her shoulder, and for the first time noticed the large bleeding gash on her white forehead where the Gerudo had hit her. I shouted at loud and hard as I could, trying to get through to her, but every time there was no result. I felt desperately for a pulse on her neck, and relief flowed over me as the faint beat of her heart was still there. 

"Thank you Nayru…" I breathed.

I knelt over her, knowing what I had to do. I peeled back the wet, dulled white cloth surrounding her mouth and took a deep breath and hoped that this was the right thing to do. My wet lips touched hers and I breathed the air into her mouth. I then pushed down on her stomach and breathed in again. I touched her lips to mine again and breathed out, filling her lungs with the air she needed to live. As I pulled away, Zelda began to choke and almost instantly she sat up and water dripped out of her mouth. She quickly breathed in and out, trying to regain the lost air. 

I smiled and let out a comforted sigh. But as I did so, the wound in my side became overwhelming and I collapsed to the ground in pain. 

"Link!" Zelda cried. Still breathing hard she kneeled by my side and held me in her lap, one hand behind my head. "Link…what happened?" she said worriedly, as her eyes darted over me, spotting the large bloodstain on my tunic. 

"Nothing…" I managed to choke out under the intense pain building up in my side.

"Don't move…Let me heal you…" She leaned over me and a warm glow emanated from her hands. The same warm feeling from the day that I was sent back in time surrounded me and I closed my eyes. The pain died away, and I could feel the new skin growing over the deep slash in my side. The warmth vanished as quickly as it came and I opened my eyes once again to see the princess's beautiful face look down on me.

"Thank you Link…" she whispered.

The new dawn was rising over the hills and the first sunlight rose over the clouds. Birds began to sing in the trees and the winds grew weak and formed a gentle breeze that made me shiver, not only from the cold, but also from someone else…

"For what?" I said light-heartedly. A slight blush grew over her face, and I sat up and moved beside her.

"For saving my life…" she said leaning against my damp shoulder, her warmth banishing the cold. 

"Why wouldn't I?" I said more seriously while looking at her.

"I don't know…" she said after a pause, still gazing at the sunlight. I smiled, content. We sat like a pair of ordinary lovers, watching the sunrise over the clouds, greeting the new day. 

I turned my head towards her, causing her to do the same. 

"You know I would come to rescue you…" 

"I know that." She said gazing at my eyes. Our faces were getting incredibly close and I wanted to feel her lips against mine again. 

Our eyes questioned each other, each movement telling me something. I glanced quickly at her lips and she looked at me with so innocently. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath against my skin. My eyes half closed, drowsy at the proximity between us, and she did the same. I closed the small gap between us and kissed her ever so softly. I brought my hand to lie against her cheek, feeling her soft skin under my rough hands. 

I pulled back briefly for air, and breathed "I love you," as I pulled Zelda closer to me. I kissed her again, holding her small body in my arms. As I broke away, I buried my head in her long golden hair, memorising her beautiful scent. 

"I'd always come to rescue you Zelda. I love you too much to let you go…" I whispered.

"I love you too," Zelda whispered happily. "But you know that already…" and I felt her smile. I remembered when she had told me in the darkness of the Final Battle and how happy I had felt, giving me the courage to fight on.

We held each other in our arms as the sun peaked over the clouds, filling the sky with a new light. As the sun rose from its slumber, the sound of a single horse could be heard trotting delicately in the distance. 

My body tensed as I thought it may be Gerudos and I held Zelda tightly against me, but my grip relaxed as I saw recognised the thread and saw my trusty steed trot over the grass towards me. 

"Its time to go…" I whispered in Zelda's ear. 

"Okay…" I helped her up from the ground and held her small hand in mine. I breathed in deeply, unsure of what our next move was.

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know." she said, looking down at the ground. I looked at Epona, and saw her impatience. 

"We'll think of something…" I said, wanting to erase the angry look in Epona. Something told me in her eyes, that she hadn't come down here by chance… 

I helped Zelda up onto Epona's saddle and I sat in front of her. She hugged my back as we rode together up out of the lake and back out onto the field. I rode fairly slowly, as the weight of two people was a change for Epona, and she still seemed tired from chasing the Gerudos. I could hear her breathe deeply as she carried us around the eastern part of Hyrule field.

But as we rode, I could also hear a faint thundering sound. I turned my head round and I saw Zelda had noticed too. 

"Link?" she said sounding nervous. "The dust cloud over there isn't good right?" What I feared had become the truth. 

"Damnit!" I cursed, and I kicked Epona hard to speed up. "Hold on and don't let go Zelda." I called over my shoulder.

"I'll never let go Link…" I heard her whisper faintly.

The chase had begun once again…and we had no where to hide…


	4. Chapter 4 Prelude to War

Chapter 4: Prelude to War

Link's POV

We galloped across Hyrule Field, slowly gaining a little distance from the pursuit of the Gerudo thieves. Zelda clung tightly to my back as Epona picked up her pace, but I knew that my horse was tiring very quickly. I directed us through the trees on the east side of the field in an effort to lose our attackers, thinking quickly of a close enough place for us to hide. Epona couldn't go on for much further and I felt our pace decrease. The gap was closing between the horses, and as we came out of the forest the arrows and spears started to fire. 

I dodged Epona in and out of the flying death warrants, slowly losing even more distance. There was only a few horses distance in between us now, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the entrance for the Kokiri forest. I swerved Epona round the corner, as in doing so, an arrow hit Epona directly in her leg, and she let out a painful noise as she stumbled over the tree roots. Zelda cried out in shock as we both nearly fell to the ground, but Epona recovered and slowly limped towards the dark opening of the Lost Woods.

"Keep going Epona…Just a little further." I said softly in her ear. I turned round, checking how close our pursuers were. 

"Zelda, are you all right?" I asked. She seemed a little shaken, but she nodded in response. As I looked back, I held Zelda's hands with mine, feeling her suffocating grip loosen a bit. "We'll be fine now…Look." I said over Zelda's head, smiling at the sight I saw.

All the Gerudos were lined up, standing perfectly still glaring angrily at us. Everyone except their first horse was looking rather scared and frightened, peering up into the trees, almost waiting for something to jump out. I could hear them whispering things that made me laugh inside.

"It's…it's the Lost Woods…We can't go in there…Its haunted…We'd turn into skull kids if we step foot in there…" 

As we crossed the boundary into the forbidden Kokiri forest, the Gerudos retreated. The last Gerudo remaining spat on the ground in disgust. I think that she realised that all those myths were false, but she knew that couldn't take me on single-handed. She would have to retreat, just like all the rest of them.

We rode on, Epona slowly walking over the grassy earth. I stopped her now that we were safe, and slid off the saddle to inspect her wound. It was still bleeding quite badly, and as I tried to pull it out, Epona whinnied and reared up, throwing a shocked Zelda to the ground. 

Panic rose up in me as she screamed from above me and I jumped up from my position on the ground, catching the princess just before she hit the ground. But despite my efforts to break her fall, we both ended up tumbling to the ground, Zelda clasped tightly in my arms. 

"Sorry…" I apologised as we sat up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" she said rubbing her head, but she laughed all the same. I smiled and walked back over to Epona. 

"Watch out…" I called over to Zelda. I then turned my head to Epona who too was looking at me with her big dark eyes. "This will hurt a little…" I said as I wrenched out the arrow, causing an even bigger uproar than before. I scrambled away quickly before she could kick me as she bucked and reared around the clearing. I ran over to Zelda, watching her laugh, and helped her up off the ground. Her hand still in mine, we walked to Epona who had somewhat calmed down slightly. The mare was still shaking her head, breathing loudly through her nose, but she had come to a halt. I helped Zelda up onto her saddle, and I led Epona through the trees slowly, giving her a rest from carrying two people, and to rest her leg. 

The Kokiri forest came into sight shortly, and as we walked through the forest haven, many of the Kokiri children came running up to me, anxious to hear of my travels once more. They didn't seem to have noticed the princess sitting humbly on my horse, although I saw a few of them stare strangely at her, but they paid her no mind.

"What's happened to you horse mister?" they asked innocently. I told them that she had gotten hurt while I been practising my archery, thinking it would be better if they didn't know of the imminent evil chasing us. They gasped and sighed in sympathy and eagerly ran off to find a faerie. 

Not one of them had asked a single question about Zelda, but I looked up and smiled to her as we walked to my tree house. I helped her down, noticing a slight sadness in her eyes. I tied Epona's reigns against the ladder of my tree house and began to climb the small rickety tree branches.

"Come on…" I said to Zelda who was looking a little lost in the unfamiliar forest. "We can think through what we do next…" She smiled and nodded up to me, but I could tell that she didn't feel comfortable here. She seemed very nervous; casting wary looks around her. When she reached the top of the ladder I took her hand, and guided her into my home.

"Its not great…but this is my home…" I said a little embarrassed. Me, the Hero of Time, a great warrior who defeated the King of Evil was still living in a tree house meant for a child…

I suddenly realised that my cow that I had received from Lon Lon Ranch was still residing in my home. "Excuse the cow…" I said quietly as I led Zelda round the small table in the middle of my one room home. Hay littered the floor as the cow slowly munched away, mooing every so often. My bed was so small now it acted more as a large, soft chair than anything else.

"Cosy…" said Zelda.

"Hn." I grinned. We sat on my small bed in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. The only sounds were of my cow chewing and mooing, causing the mood to lighten a little, which I was thankful for. Zelda was silently giggling by my side, but she couldn't contain her laughter as the cow let out a loud "Mooooo".

I laughed along with her, the silence suddenly bringing around the obscurity of what just happened. 

"So," Zelda said. "What do we…do now?" she said in between laughter. I sighed and looked at her, still holding her hand.

"I don't know…" I said, feeling the growing concern for our safety arise in me. We needed to act fast, otherwise both our lives would end very quickly…

"What can we do?" Zelda asked, more persistently, I think realising too the state of our situation.

"We need more people…We can't do this by ourselves…" I said in defeat. This time we were facing the entire Gerudo tribe, not just one man. 

"But from where? The castle…the castle…" she broke off, suddenly aware of what she was saying. I looked at her and saw the tears in her blue eyes. 

"Zelda…" I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly. But she pushed me away, leaving me very confused. "Zelda…what's wrong?"

"I can't…" she started, but her words failed her.

"What? What is it?" I said softly.

"I can't keep…I can't keep relying on you!" she said, starting out softly, but she ended up shouting angrily at me. I blinked, taken aback at her words, and I stared at her teary eyes. "Link…I'm so sorry…" she said, a whisper now as she raised a hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean…" but I cut her off, raising my own hand to stop her words.

I looked at her lost, confused by her behaviour. I raised my hand to her shoulder, pulling her ever so slightly towards me. "Its ok Zelda…" This time she didn't refuse as I embraced her. Her warmth comforted me as I held her in my arms. She didn't move for a long time, the only movement being her chest rising up and down to breathe. Then in the smallest of whispers, she spoke.

"Its all my fault…"

"What is?"

"Everything…" I pulled her back to look at her face. I rested my forehead against hers as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. 

"Nothing is your fault Zelda." I said, realising what she meant. She said nothing, telling me everything with her eyes.

'Yes it is.'

"Zelda, you've done nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself…Nothing that has happened is your fault. You couldn't have possibly known what happened when you were that young. You did what was best." I said trying to encourage her fallen spirit.

"But Link…look at where we are now…Hyrule is a mess. The Gerudos are running wild, and now there is no authority left…The castle is gone, with everyone along with it."

"You're still here…" I said in defence. "It doesn't matter that Hyrule isn't perfect. No kingdom is…You took the best options there were…"

"But what about now Link? If I hadn't had sent you back, this would never have happened…I was only thinking what I wanted. Not what you wanted or what was best for Hyrule…And now you've lost your life again, just because I can't defend my own country!" she said, breaking down against my shoulder. 

I held her while she cried, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as she emptying her sorrows and depression that she had built up. She mumbled terrible things about herself against my tunic, cursing herself for ever becoming a princess. But at this last comment, anger rose up in me, and I pulled her away from my shoulder, holding her own shoulders at arms distance. Her head shot up, casting me a look of pain, which inwardly I winced at.

"Zelda!" I said firmly. "Don't you ever put yourself down like that!" I paused, hating myself for being so angry with her. "You're none of those things you said," I said a little softer. "It doesn't matter that you only thought of yourself then. It doesn't matter that I've lost seven years of my life. Nothing matters…now that I have you." 

Her eyes awoke from their depression, and more words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

"You're the person I fell in love with, not someone who wasn't the courageous and brave person you are. Not someone who wasn't willing to shut their spirit away to become my guide. Not someone who didn't go through all the terrible things you've been through. Not someone who wouldn't be believed by anyone…I love you Zelda, and nothing will ever change that…"

"Link…" she said in a whisper.

"You're father wouldn't believe you would he? You knew what would happen to Hyrule and you did something about it. You gave me the ocarina for safekeeping. How was I meant to know that when I played the ocarina Gannondorf would enter the Sacred Realm?" I said, the words almost tripping over each other. I loosened my grip on her shoulders and pulled her close to me again. "Everything's really my fault." I said grinning slightly. 

"I love you Link…" she said, her smile gracing her lips once again. I brought her head to meet mine and I kissed her softly. I broke away and smiled at her, glad to see her tears had ceased.

"Mister!" a small voice shouted from outside. Zelda looked at me strangely as I moved to get up.

"That would be me…" I said as she got up behind me. I clasped Zelda's warm hand in mine and we walked out of the small hut towards the source of the voice. "They don't remember who I am, so that what they call me now…" I said nostalgically, thinking back to the years gone by.

A gentle breeze greeted us as the sun shone hazily down on us, and down below stood a group of green children jumping happily around Epona. 

"Mister! Your horse is all better now! Look!" one said, pointing to the few who had managed to climb onto Epona's saddle.

"Thank you!" I called down to them. They giggled and ran back to their own houses. I climbed down with Zelda following me. I smiled as Epona nuzzled my shoulder, probably glad that no more hyperactive children were climbing over her. "So…" I said addressing Zelda. "What are we going to do about those extra people we need? Do you think Gorons and Zoras would be willing to help?" I asked.

"But…how do we get them? The Gorons live on top of Death Mountain and the Zoras live behind that waterfall…"

"It's not that hard…" I said smirking at Zelda's confused look. "The Lost Woods is a strange place…You never know where you might end up…" I said, about to tell her about how the Lost Woods could lead you to both places, but another Kokiri came bounding up to me shouting happily.

"Mister! Come and look. We've found something. We've found another horse like yours!" she said excitedly. I sighed and cast an apologising look towards Zelda. She grinned and followed me, the Kokiri taking no notice of her. As we turned the corner, and came into sight of the entrance, Zelda gasped happily beside me. It was her own white mare, the same horse I had seen the night she and Impa fled the castle.

The horse saw her mistress, and at once came trotting toward her despite the children clinging around her neck and riding on her back. 

"How did you…?" she whispered as the white horse nuzzled Zelda, glad that her horse had been reunited with her. 

"Who's that?" one of the Kokiri asked, finally noticing Zelda.

"This…is Princess Zelda." I said gesturing toward the woman beside me. They clearly didn't know who she was, even with an introduction. I laughed as they shrugged and went back to their lives. Zelda didn't notice the disrespect she'd just been given; she was too overwhelmed with the sight of her horse to even give it a second thought. 

I walked back to retrieve Epona and mounted her, settling into my saddle a little upset that I wouldn't have Zelda behind me anymore. I walked over to where Zelda was now mounted and waiting elegantly on her pure white horse. We walked together to the Lost Woods, up the hill and through the dark portal that led into the strange, supposedly haunted forest. 

I led the way with Zelda close behind me. We came to the Goron City entrance, but I walked on past, wanting to go to the Zora entrance in the lake first. We walked on a little further, the horses' heavy footsteps echoing through the silent forest. The watery boundaries soon came upon us and I stopped at the water's edge and slid down from my saddle. Zelda did the same and walked to my side. 

"This is the Zora's Domain portal. If you swim down there, it will take you right outside the waterfall. You've got the ocarina haven't you?" I asked looking towards her. She nodded. I took a deep breath, unsure of whether this was the right path to take. "I think it'd be best if you went to recruit the Zoras, while I go to Goron City."

"But Link…" she said.

"It would take too long if we both went together to each place. You know that…"

"I know…" she said throwing a sideways glance towards her horse.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take her to Goron City and we'll meet back up somewhere."

"Link…are you sure this will work?" she said looking up at me.

"No…but it's the only hope we have…" I said smiling. "I'm sorry you'll have to get wet, but you have better connections with the Zoras than I do. Also the Gorons know me better. All you have to do is play your lullaby in front of the waterfall. We'll meet in Kakariko Village as soon as possible ok?" I said holding her hand.

"Ok…I guess I won't be seeing you for a while then…" she said turning towards me. I took both of her hands in mine. 

"Goodbye Zelda."

"Goodbye Link. Good luck…"

"You too." I kissed her farewell and watched her dive down into the depths, her Sheikah clothing turning a deep blue in the water. As soon as she entered the portal I departed and mounted Epona, taking the reigns of Zelda horse. I rode back to the Goron City portal and began my quest to build our own army that would defeat the Gerudos and the evil King.


	5. Chapter 5 The Armies Prepare

Chapter 5: The Armies Prepare

Zelda's POV

Just as Link had told me, I swam up through the portal and poked my head out of the water, facing the awesome waterfall of Zora's River. I didn't quite know how I'd come from the Lost Woods to here, but I brushed that thought aside and climbed out of the water, shivering as a cold wind rushed past me. 

I walked out onto the platform in front of the waterfall and took up my ocarina. I played the familiar melody that Impa had played to me so many times when I was younger. As I opened my eyes again I saw the waterfall had divided leaving a small opening visible to the eye. 

Before the waters receded, I jumped across the gap and ran swiftly into Zora's Domain. The ices had long since melted and the place was a sprawling town again just as I had remembered. I walked down the slopes and up again, climbing the twisting walkways up the King Zora's chamber. I passed many Zoras who promptly bowed, paying their respects. I smiled at them and nodded, acknowledging their polite jesters and carried on my way.

The Zora guarding the entrance up to the king's throne room greeted me, and told me to wait outside while he consulted the King. Within seconds I was summoned up into the watery palace room, and I climbed the stairs, preparing all the way what I was going to say. 

The King greeted me with mirth and welcomed me as if I was one of his own. I put forward my preposition, all the time him listening intently to what I was saying. His gills wavered in the air and his fins flipped back and forward.

"Of course we'll help you. The winds have been very cold and the water icy. I knew something would happen like this. It was only a matter of time." He mused.

"We haven't much time," I said. "The Gerudos have already chased Link and myself into the Lost Woods, and - " 

"The Hero of Time?!" he interrupted, shocked that I had mentioned Link's name. "He has returned to us?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he said looking skyward. "The goddesses have sent us help at last." He praised quietly. 

"Umm…as I was saying," I stammered, feeling the King wasn't paying much attention to me. His large eyes turned back toward me, his concentration restored. "The Gerudos have possibly already sensed our next move and are preparing for the imminent war. We need as many soldiers as you can manage as quickly as possible." I said very seriously. 

"Consider it done," He said smiling. "I will see to it that our finest Zora soldiers are assembled immediately. In our time of preparation, please feel welcome in our city and make use of our services. It is the least we can offer in return for this alliance. From this day forth, the bond between man and Zora will become even stronger."

"May it last." I said, dreading the thoughts of how many people, men, Zoras and Gorons alike would die in this battle. I nodded and turned to leave, waiting for the day that Link and I would ride into battle, an army of Hyrule behind us.

***

Link's POV

I rode through the portal, instantly being transported to Goron City, the sounds and smells of the forest quickly disappearing under the rocky, fiery smells of the mountain. The Gorons lying by the entrance awoke from their sleep, not believing what they saw. I saw them gape slightly as I rode past, and I smiled, knowing how much I had become a part of their family.

"Link!" they came shouting as I slid off Epona's saddle. One embraced me in a hard, fairly uncomfortable embrace, but I smiled and patted the Goron on the back. The other rolled down the terraced city fairly dangerously, but landed with perfect grace and ran into Daurnia's throne room.

The Goron left with me began to jump happily around me, asking so many questions all his words ran into one long blur. 

News spread like Gerudo sand in a storm, and almost instantly a mass of rocks came rolling up the stairways all running to greet me. I felt a little embarrassed that they all felt so strongly about my return, and that I was only here to led so many of them to death. But I smiled as they all shook my hand a little too heartily.

"Hey!" a small voice shouted through the crowd of chatting Gorons. The assembly of Gorons, which must have been nearly inhabitant, parted, showing the young but mature leader of the Gorons. He walked confidently towards me and smiled.

"Link!" he cried happily.

"Link." I said extended my hand, still feeling strange about calling him my own name. He shook it more gently than the others had, perhaps because he was still a child. 

"What brings you here? You go for so long, but now you're back. Tell me, is something wrong?" he said looking quizzically up at me.

He hit the nail on the head. I stammered, a little unprepared about what to say. I really had wanted to do this privately, without everyone staring at me with their blank eyes. I didn't want to scare them. But then, after being threatened by Ganon themselves, what could possibly scare them now?

I cleared my throat and told them everything that had happened, or at least what I knew. Come to think of it, I really didn't know what was going on. Zelda had told me the briefest of things when I had been summoned back to this world, but she hadn't said anything else since. 

But thankfully they didn't look interested in the details. 

"I need you to fight for me. Against the Gerudos in the desert. Gannondorf has risen again," I said angrily. "And if we don't do something, what happened seven years ago will repeat itself." A long silence fell over us, and Link thought over the matter.

"But Gerudos are part of kingdom are they not? We cannot kill them. It would be like killing you. We cannot do that."

My heart sank. I hadn't expected this. The Gorons around me saw the sadness in my eyes and looked apologetically up at me. I tried to beg him to change their minds, but Link remained as stubborn as when I had first met him.

"You say Gannondorf is behind this?" one said, speaking shyly from the crowd.

"Yes." I said to the source of the voice. I looked back at Link and saw him sigh in defeat.

"Maybe we help you." I smiled again, thanking the goddesses silently in my heart. 

"Gannondorf almost fed us to Volvagia seven years ago!" another shouted.

"We cannot let Volvagia eat us again!" Link shouted in triumph. "We will fight!" the entire city cheered in response and immediately began to get excited about the mere thought of fighting back against Gannondorf. "Gorons!" Link commanded. "At dawn we fight!" another loud shout echoed around the circular citadel.

The Gorons began to depart and leave to prepare for the coming morning. Link remained and guided my horses and I down to his room, although I knew perfectly where it was. I tied them outside on a burnt out torch as I walked into Link's chamber. He sat on the large stone throne, dwarfed by the immense size of it. 

"You stay in here tonight. Gorons usually sleep on the floor, but you can't, so you stay in here."

"Thank you." 

Dusk came all too quickly as the lamps were lit around the city and the Gorons thumped on the ground, resuming their sleep that I'd awoken them from. 

That night I couldn't sleep and I sat up against the hard stone wall, thinking about how Zelda was doing with the Zoras. Hopefully she would have had less trouble than I had. I sighed as I got up to check up on Epona. The two mares stood silently outside, free from the restraint of being tied up. They lay down asleep by the flaming torch, the light casting their shadows around the quiet city.

I sighed, my thoughts turning back to Zelda. I hoped that she was ok. I felt lonely not having her by my side. After travelling solo and taking the fate of Hyrule upon my shoulders, I would have thought that doing this by myself wouldn't have been hard. But after finally finding the one person who cared, after being deprived of any relationship all my life, I found myself longing for her, wishing I could be with her.

The goddesses had taken Saria away from me, the only other friend I'd ever had in my life to be the sage of the forest. But now they had granted me Zelda, and I only hoed that they wouldn't take her away as well…I loved her too much to let her go…again.

"Link?" a small voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Link look over at me anxiously. "Why do you not sleep?"

"Oh…I'm not tired." I lied.

"Something is wrong. I know," he paused. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I just need…to talk a walk." I said quickly. I got up and left before he could question me. I heard him crash down to the ground as he resumed his sleep.

I walked up the stairs, up out of the city out into the wilderness of Death Mountain. The bare wasteland confronted me as I walked, and the red flag whipped in the night winds. From here I looked down onto Kakariko Village, thinking that in a day or two I would be down there, reunited with Zelda, and we would together march into war.

I unsheathed my Master Sword, turning my thoughts away from Zelda, and swung the light magical blade in the air, feeling once again the grip on the hilt and the weight of the sword in my hands. I swiped to the left, and then to the right, training for the war so close to me, it was almost frightening. The same feeling arose in my stomach now when I was walking up the endless staircase to Gannondorf. 

The cold wind sent shivers running down my back, and I turned away back to the city, beginning to feel the strain of insomnia. If I was going to live through the next few days, I needed to sleep.

***

Zelda's POV

The morning arose, the water beginning to glitter in the sunlight. Preparations for battle would be done today, armour and weapons would be checked and repaired if necessary. 

I stifled a yawn having not slept much at all the night before. My eyes were heavy as I walked out of my room. Almost run down as I stepped outside, Zoras were running past me, carrying strange shaped objects in their finned arms. They yelled an apology over their shoulder and continued on their journey. 

Now fully awake, the actual noise level suddenly dawned on me. I covered my ears as I walked up to King Zora's room. From the long passageway, I looked out over the main waterfall and found Zoras of all sizes, young and old, mending and fitting armour to the more youthful Zoras. 

I hurried past up the stairway, the King still sitting in the same position. 

"Everything is underway your highness," he said pleased. "I hope everything will meet your standards. I trust that your accommodation last night was acceptable?"

"I thank you for your kindness. The room was very comfortable. Thank you." I bowed slightly, feeling a little self-conscious to curtsey in my Sheikah uniform. He smiled.

"If everything goes to plan, we should be marching by dawn."

"I thank you again for your co-operation in this time of unrest." I said. 

"Think nothing of it." 

***

Link's POV

The morning sun rose over the mountains, and as the first light dawned on the entrance, the first of the Gorons behind Epona and myself walked proudly out of Goron City. I led Zelda's horse once more as we walked down the steep mountainside. It would take us all day to walk down the dangerous slopes of Death Mountain to arrive in Kakariko Village. There we would rest, replenish the stocks, and gather together everyone once Zelda arrived with the Zoras. 

Link led the Goron race clad in the traditional war paint of their people. Red streaks had been adorned on his face and rocky belly, as had all the other Gorons. Their serious faces were set, not once flickering in character all day, which seemed very uncomfortable as Gorons always looked so friendly.

The afternoon sun was crossing the skies as the entrance of Dodongo's Cavern came into sight. The perpetual rocks that fell from above the entrance still came crashing down amidst the hazy sunshine. This would be difficult to pass with so many Gorons at hand. 

"Listen up!" I shouted across to the thousands as I turned Epona round. "To pass this safely, I want each Goron in turn to roll past it, taking care not to get injured. We don't want any casualties this early." A general hum of voices confirmed that they understood. "Ok, I want you to line up in single file. This may take a while, but its better to be safe than sorry!" I shouted, hoping the ones right at the back could hear me. 

Each one came and rolled past with ease one by one. The line was thinning and many of the Gorons were waiting down by the gates of Kakariko village. The evening was upon us by the time the last few went through. But with each one, it became more dangerous as the light was thinning. Many of them couldn't see where they were rolling, but managed to escape being crushed by a rock. 

However, I knew something would go wrong eventually. As the last Goron came up, with the exception of Link, he curled up, ready to roll down the corner. But in the darkness, the rocks that stumbled down the valley began to come less and less. A tiny stone chipping bounced down and landed lightly on the dusty ground.

I waited, unsure of what as happening. The Goron, waiting patiently beside me, kept looking at me from down on the ground, waiting for some sign of approval to go. I held my hand in the air, holding him back. An eerie silence filled the mountain. I waved my hand telling him to go, but still uncertain.

It was then that a saw the tiny stone jump and tremble on the ground. Fear rose up inside me as I saw a barrage of rocks tumble down the valley, coming down to crush the innocent Goron. They bounced high in the air, coming down much fast than the predecessors. I kicked Epona hard, leaving Zelda horse with Link, and cantered into the fray to rescue the oblivious Goron. 

"Link!" the small Goron shouted worriedly behind me. "You'll be killed!"

"He'll die if I don't do something!" I said loudly over my shoulder as I rode down the mountainside.

Rocks pounded down beside me as Epona entered the stony waterfall. I cast Nayru's Love in an effort to protect us. The rocks bounced off the magical barrier, some crumbling into the mountain wall as they ricocheted off the shield. We were safe, but the Goron was still in danger as rocks were rolling past us.

"Watch out!" I yelled. The rumbling noise was growing deafening, and I wasn't sure whether he heard me, but I saw the Goron slow and come out of his curl. He looked at me strangely and as he stopped I took a hold of Epona's white main and grabbed the Goron's hand while Epona came to an abrupt halt. The Goron entered the shield, safe from the onslaught of falling rocks.

I sighed in relief. The rocks bounced over us and corroded into dust as they hit the walls at the end of the passageway. The last of the rocks came rolling, and Nayru's Love flickered and disappeared.

"Thank you." The Goron said gratefully. I smiled down and he continued to roll down to meet the other Gorons. I rode back to collect Link and Zelda's mare, the first of the dangers over.

AN: Sorry for the lack of anything really happening in that chapter. I tired to make it a little more interesting at the end, but not really succeeding… I promise something better for the next chapter ^_^;; Something interesting WILL happen. 


	6. Chapter 6 The First Advance

Chapter 6: The First Advance

Zelda's POV

We marched through the rushing waterfall as the sun rose the next morning, each Zora diving gracefully into the river below, their armour glistening in the dawn's sunlight. I jumped the gap and ran swiftly along the shoreline, the Zoras passing quickly beside me. 

The skies soon warmed the earth, the grasses shining an emerald green and the trees swaying in the light breeze. The water fell noisily over the hills and falls in the land of Zora's River as we made our out to Hyrule field. War was upon us, and later today we would be fighting, spilling blood as we force ourselves into the Gerudo Fortress.

I shivered at the thought, despite being warm in the sticky weather. Now that I really thought about it, would I really be able to take another person's life if I had to? I found myself doubting my decisions, and at once longed for the reassurance and comfort of Link's voice. I knew I would be able to do anything if he were by my side…

Only a few hours more…

***

As the river mouth grew wider, turning the steep corner on its path to Lake Hylia, our army crossed the borders into the wide and exposed Hyrule Field. The Zoras continued swimming, bearing to the right towards Kakariko Village. I too dived into the cold waters, and swam alongside them, hoping that the Gerudos were not already watching us or waiting for us to fall into an ambush.

It was eerily quiet. Birds had sung in haunting harmonies the last time I had visited this plain and the wildlife of the neighbouring forests had been teeming with life. Now all was still: the water being tossed and turned by us the only noise. 

We swam under the small cliff that looked out over the small pond next to the Death Mountain entranceway, and the ominous feeling of being watched grew stronger. I tried to convince myself that it was only I being paranoid. No one could possibly be waiting for us this quietly, could they?

I thought too soon, for the second the first Zora emerged from the shadows, the waters were being splashed and thrown in every direction. I stood up from the waters, horrified at the sight. I didn't even see now it had happened, but Gerudos were now jumping from the sky, surrounding us in an impenetrable circle.

Armed with daggers, spears and long swords, they grinned menacingly, bearing their bloodthirsty expressions on their faces, glaring unmercifully at me in particular. All my Zoras rose up, shielding me from any attack. The commander appointed by the King himself, stepped bravely in front of me, his fin tail head, grazing my arm.

"Attack!" he shouted confidently, and instantly the army of blue and white rushed forward through the shallow waters, screaming as they ran into the first battles of the second war of Hyrule. "Hurry, run to the village and gather the Gorons." He whispered through the chaos to me. With that said he leapt from my side into the fray as I ran as fast as I could toward the steps of Kakariko Village. I shut my eyes as I heard the cries of the dead fall to the ground, and the thud of bodies sinking in the water.

'May they rest in peace and goddess's bless their brave souls.' I prayed silently. They were the first to have fallen.

As I opened my eyes again, I heard the cry of victory from above me and I looked up, blinded by the sunlight. A dark figure was gliding toward me, a sharp silver weapon shimmering in the light, and I suddenly felt what it must be like to face death. My heart sank into my stomach as I readied myself for the impact. But almost unconsciously, my magic transported me into the air, now above the attacking Gerudo. I clasped a handful of sharp, poisoned needles that I had stashed away in my sleeves, and threw them with uncanny accuracy directly into the Gerudo's neck. She slumped to the ground choking.

As I landed on the grass I continued on up the steps, snatching the poisoned darts from the lifeless woman to use again in battle. My consciousness suddenly awoke. Who was this assassin inside of me? I had never felt so alive or so cold. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. The princess of Hyrule had spilled blood of an innocent person…

***

Link's POV

We were assembled in the courtyard by the lone tree as the morning sun rose over the mountains. The air was fresh here, a welcoming contrast to the magma ridden air of Goron City. However, as I breathed in the still air again, I tasted something else…Blood.

Too often had I had this disgusting taste in my mouth, and I wondered where it had come from. But my questions were answered as I had the distant cry of death carried in the sudden breeze. I turned around suddenly, beckoning my army of Gorons to follow me. We ran quickly to the gates, myself running far ahead of them, anxious to find the cause of this distress building rapidly in my heart.

But as I turned the corner, I was stopped by something crashing into my chest. I caught the wet, dripping figure and sighed in relief. 

"Zelda…" I breathed as I pulled her close to me. "Thank the goddesses your alive." But the screams grew louder and I drew Zelda away from my, drawing my Master Sword.

"Link! You must come quickly. We're under attack!" she said frantically. I glanced over my shoulder; my infantry ready for battle. Link stepped forward and nodded. 

We charged down the steps, the Gorons beginning to roll into unstoppable boulders. I pulled Zelda away, the Gorons stampeding towards the bloodstained waters. I stood in front of her, awaiting the onslaught. I would protect Zelda, even if it meant me falling in battle.

"Are you all right?" I questioned as I noticed her breathing was slow and laboured. 

"I…I'm fine." She said haphazardly. I glanced down at her, not believing her answer. She looked up at me and caught my gaze, and immediately she looked down, knowing I saw straight through her act. "I've…killed someone." She said almost a whisper amongst the screams.

At that moment a fleet of Gerudos deserted the main formation and came charging head on towards us. Before I even swung my sword, many of them had fallen, clutching their necks. I hacked down the last few, blood glistening on my sword once more, except this time staining the sacred metal a deep crimson instead of a dark green.

I stared at Zelda in awe as she retrieved her needles which such speed I had never seen before. But on returning, her eyes were on the verge of tears. I gathered her shocked body to me, fending off more war crazed women with my free hand.

"What have I done?" she sobbed into my chest as the last of the Gerudos fell to the ground. I sheathed my sword, and held her close, comforting her fragile spirit in my bloodstained hands.

"Its all right Zelda…I'm here…" I whispered as I looked out on the silent battlefield. The remaining Zoras and Gorons were brushing themselves down, beginning to gather their lifeless comrades from the dark red waters and collect the enemy's weapons.

Zelda pulled away and looked at me, with such sorrow I felt like crying myself. My heart was suffocating my words in my throat, and despite swallowing the lump of emotion wouldn't fade away. I placed a heavy hand on her delicate face now flecked with blood, feeling her trembling underneath my touch.

"I don't know what happened. I…I'm someone else…when…when I fight." She choked out through her tears. "Why…why could I kill so easily?!" she said a little louder. "I've never done that before. How…could…I?" she said breaking down again. I pulled my back to me, whispering comforting words in her ear.

I knew this was hard for her. I had felt the same way when I had first killed a monster. The sudden shock of taking a life was overwhelming. But with that came the power and confidence of superior skills. I realised then that I had the strength to kill, to change the fate of Hyrule.

I was also shocked at what Zelda could do. Her abilities were amazing, as if she had honed them for years. The accuracy was perfect, as was her form and deliverance of the darts. Everything about her technique was flawless. Yet she had never even fought in combat before…

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her eyes, regaining her composure. I smiled at her and took her hand as we walked over to our slightly diminished forces. 

At that moment, Epona and Zelda's horse came trotting down the steps. We greeted the horses and guided them over to inspect the damage.

Link and a Zora stepped forward. The Zora was armed with a bronze chest plate, and slipped over his fins were sharp blades that joined with small shoulder armaments. Likewise his dolphin tail head was armed with razor sharp metal edges, attached to a helmet and his webbed feet poked through the end of his leg plating. War markings were embossed on his face, clearly distinguishing him from the rest.

"We've lost only about twenty all together," The Zora spoke calmly. "Mainly Zoras…" he said more reserved. He looked over to the remaining army, still vast in numbers, where Gorons and Zoras were burying their friends in the earth, placing a large stone as a tomb stone. 

"Thank you." I said and nodded to the two leaders of each race. They turned to continue sending orders to their subordinates. I now turned to Zelda who in unison looked up at me. "You have the ocarina don't you?"

"Yes," She said bringing the pale blue instrument out handing it to me. "Here, you take it. You'll keep it safer than I will." She was still dazed from her ordeal; I could tell just by looking at her. I took the ocarina, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said. I didn't want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally. But surprisingly she shook her head.

"I must," she said, her gaze on the floor. "I need to confront this spirit inside me and fight. I can't let you keep doing everything for me…" she said more determined.

"I've told you…I would rather fight in this world than be a child again. You must know I'm always going to be here no matter what. I love you, and I'll always protect you," She looked up at me, and I wiped the blood from her cheek. "We'll get through this. I promise." I kissed her quickly, assuring her I would keep my vow until the fateful day I died. 

I tucked away the ocarina and mounted Epona and Zelda pulled herself up onto her faithful mare's back. If the Gerudos were already this far ahead in predicting our strategies, we would need to move quickly. For all we know, the whole entire field could be swarming with Gerudos ready in wait to unleash their merciless attacks.

Once the last grave was placed in the ground, our battalion gathered together, the hundreds and thousands that there were. We sectioned off various groups, assigning objectives to each team. This would be the only chance we had, and we would do it right. 

As the sun was setting, and the storm clouds of the night moved in, we set out across the field leaving the mountain and journeying toward the desert wastelands of Hyrule. Zelda and myself took the lead, cantering boldly across the empty hills, the Gorons rolling swiftly behind us, while the Zoras marched behind. After reaching the ranch foundations we stopped, dividing into our set teams behind the stone walls that rose out of the hill. 

We would approach the valley from each direction. Half was going up around the hill coming from the north, and the other half coming from the south under the slanted rocks where the Poes once resided. The Gorons would be first into the fray after I glinted my sword through the darkness, clearing the way by pounding their way through the barrage, destroying anything in their path. Next would come the Zoras, fighting with swords and their blades against the Gerudos on foot. Finally, when the path was reasonably clear, Zelda and I would ride through the penetrated defence into the fortress and take down Gannondorf.

Or at least that was the plan…

We sent scouts to spy on our target, and there were the typical guards patrolling the borders of their territory. Beacons were lit, and sentries were walking backwards and forwards mindlessly. The scattered their shadows against the rocky walls and out onto the meadow, creating a tense and apprehensive approach toward the valley entrance. The muddy wastelands were barricaded with think and heavy logs, spiking out toward any force that might try to break through. Archers were stationed at various posts along the cliffs, out of sight to anyone who walked on the ground, but the huge fires illuminated a faint outline of their figure. 

No doubt there were thousands more beyond the main bridge where we had been forced to jump the time before, when I had seen the full capacity of their forces. We were outnumbered, despite the large groups of each race we had collected.

The night had fully set in now, the wind picking up, throwing the fires into a dancing fury, sometimes catching us for a moment as we advanced in the darkness. We had begun our attack, Zelda and I coming from the south, while Link and the Zora chief took the other half. The winds began to rage and rain started to pour from the heavens, extinguishing the fires with ease. Although we were safe from being spotted early now, the fiery lines of Gerudos atop of the cliffs had disappeared, leaving us blind to their archers. And the smoke form the large beacons was beginning the blow over the bare and craggy land. Our vision was veiled, as was theirs…

If we were to attack now… 

I unsheathed my Master Sword, Zelda crouching by my side. She nodded as I looked at her, and while I caught the light from the moon and stars with my sword, she signalled to the Gorons to be ready for battle. As soon as the first wave of Gorons began their descent down the hill, our own team crept silently along the banks, beginning their prelude to their stampede.

The smoke cleared, and from where I was hidden I could see the sudden distress in each of the Gerudo's faces. The first wave of Gorons joined together, bouncing up over the barricades, some crashing down on the wooden barriers while others leapt over the entire barrier, smashing down into the ground and barging through the helpless women. 

The second wave were sent, and then the third and fourth, each delivering the same attack force as its predecessor. But much to my anxiety, more and more Gerudos kept filing into the area, replacing their fallen thieves. The archers had taken their protected positions to their full advantage, slowly picking off the Gorons with their arrows, piercing the exact point of weakness one by one. Even when their quiver had run empty, they jumped down from their posts and joined in the melee, fighting till the bitter end. 

Keeping a few teams of Gorons back, the Zoras charged into the riot, slicing the Gerudo's unprotected skin, blood spinning off the twirling blades with every dancing movement the Zora's made. The music of death was their rhythm as the cries and shouts around them gave them the sounds they needed to swing their heads and thrust their razor fins with such beauty and elegance. Never had war seemed so graceful. 

Eventually, they began to retreat, and each half remaining in wait quickly advanced further, gaining control of their outlook. We stationed there while our fighting forces turned the corner, beginning a whole new battle as we tended to the injured and gathered the dead.

We were slowly pushing them back, but our numbers were quickly diminishing.


	7. Chapter 7 Enter the Fortress

AN: Whoo! Exams are over! Yes its 11AM and I'm sitting at home relaxing until tomorrow…ah how I love study leave…And I thought I'd be nice and bring you people another chapter ^_^ Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. Thank you!

Chapter 7: Enter the Fortress

Link's POV

The rain lashed against my face as our remaining forces staggered up the wet earthen pathway, some of the Zoras slipping on the syrupy wasteland. Mud caked my boots and dotted my wet and tired face. The night was drawing on, the storm growing wilder and violent by the passing minutes.

I sat waiting on Epona with Zelda mounted by my side, the white coat of her horse now a pale brown. Our backs were soaked, and my hands were beginning to grow numb in the cold as I gripped the reigns. Epona was becoming restless as she swung her head and shivered in the night squall. 

I grimaced as I looked over my shoulder to the bodies lining the rocky hill. The blood had been washed away into the ground but the smell of corroding bodies was overwhelming. Many of them, enemy and ally alike, lay piled in muddy heaps as the held back troops cleared them away, while Guays were beginning to circle us in the dark sky, waiting to prey on the flesh that lay open to them.

I looked across to Zelda, bravely withstanding the pelting and bullet rainfall; her face set; her body unmoving upon her horse. I smiled at her, and reached out for her hand that clenched the reigns. Hers was as ice cold as mine and I looked into her wet, blue eyes. She was shaking, the cold drilling into her thin Sheikah uniform.

"Not too much longer now." I said. She smiled back at me and squeezed my hand tightly as the wind threw her long blonde hair out behind her. 

"Princess!" a voice shouted quietly through the storm. We both turned round to the source of the voice and I saw a Gerudo run alone up the slopes. Immediately I drew my sword and slid from Epona's back ready to fight. But Zelda shouted down to me,

"Wait!" I held back, but still held my sword in my hand. Zelda slipped off her horse and ran out in front of me towards the woman.

"Your highness…You're safe. Thank the goddesses!" she said gasping for breath.

"Where have you been? Is my father ok? Is he hurt? How…" her questions began to run into each other as I heard her speak. I walked up slowly behind her, scouting the area for any more Gerudos that we may have missed. How could this one not be under Gannondorf's power?

"He's perfectly safe. We escaped to the ranch. I saw you through the window," she said pointing to the ranch. She now looked past Zelda toward me and smiled. Now fully seeing her face, I recognised her as one of the desert guardians I had seen when I had crossed the blinding sand to the Colossus. "I see you finally brought him back." she said quietly to Zelda. She turned her head away from me abruptly and continued to talk to Zelda but I couldn't hear what they were saying above the howling winds and the rolling thunder in the sky.

"LINK!" a voice screamed in the darkness. I glanced quickly toward Zelda, feeling slightly uneasy at leaving her alone with the Gerudo, but she too looked at me, signalling for me to go. I whistled for Epona and I leapt up into her saddle as she began to canter round the corner into the valley.

I had not prepared myself for what I was about to witness. I felt sick as I saw the limp, flaming carcasses on the ground, arrows sticking out in every direction as if they were a pincushion. A carpet veiled the entire battleground in dirty, burning and rotting bodies. Ahead lay a barrage of warriors, many on foot slicing in every direction with blades and spears, but women also lined the cliff walls, perched like birds with dying, flaming torches and bows poised. A barricade had been set up before the bridge and more lay ahead, sheltering Gerudos from our petit onslaughts. 

Many Gerudos in the valley were on horses, carrying lances and long swords cutting back our defenceless army, thrusting the sharp pieces of metal straight through the hearts of the Zoras. Screams and shouts were all I could hear above the roaring night.

"LINK!" the voice shouted again through the riots. I looked down and saw Link lying on the burning ground, his small rocky arm stretched out toward me. An arrow lay jammed in his tender side and blood cloaked his belly, wrapping him in the warm fire of near death. I jumped off Epona, and ran down to his side.

"Link, what happened? Can you move?" I said frantically, knowing that I was asking really stupid questions. 

"They came, we fell. There are too many. We fail to fight soon. You our only hope now. You and Zelda," he said choking on his own blood. I felt the tears come to my eyes, wishing I had never included this young Goron in this terrible battle. 

"Hold on! You'll be ok! Here, take my hand." I said, my tears being washed away by the floods of rain. At that moment, thunder struck in the valley, and sparks flew onto the dead corpses, igniting their cold flesh. The fires spread quickly, gobbling up the fuel that made it grow. I pulled the small boulder from the masses that had fallen over him, feeling the flames brush my back. He shouted out in pain, but I lugged his tired and weak body over Epona's saddle and shoved my foot in one stirrup smacking Epona's hindquarters with my blood-splattered hand. The fire was gradually eating away our path away, and to make matters worse, Gerudo scouts had spotted me and were beginning to fire lit arrows toward us. 

Epona reared in surprise, her cry alerting even more archers to our presence. Flaming orbs of fire came whistling at us; many off their target because of the wind; some extinguishing before they even reached us, but Epona managed to gallop out of no man's land back round the corner into our quarters. Even more exposed to the elements the freezing chill of death suddenly engulfed us as I halted Epona and pulled the Goron from her back. 

Zelda and the Gerudo were still with their backs toward me and I shouted over to them to come and help me. But neither of them moved. 

"Zelda!" I called. Maybe they didn't hear me before.

"I'm afraid that your princess won't be coming with you." A devilish laugh entailed. Zelda suddenly spun round, struggling in the Gerudo's arms, a knife caressing her straining neck. Leaving Link with Epona I drew my sword.

"Let her go!" I shouted, cursing myself for leaving her.

"Link! Watch out! Its - " Zelda cried, but the blade suddenly jerked toward her and she was silent.

"Watch what you say!" the Gerudo said spitting in Zelda's face. Rage flowered inside of me, my numb hands squeezing the wet blade clasped in my fingers. "I wouldn't try and fight if I were you." She said smiling smugly while she motioned her head up toward the cliffs. The archers from before were lining the tops of the mountains, every arrow following my every move.

All had gone quiet; the thunder dormant in the skies, the rain sleeping in the clouds while the first light of the new day pierced the dark skies. Morning was upon us as the black skies merged into a faint pink. I whispered in the silence, watching with seething hatred at the Gerudo in front of me.

"That's right…Now, hand me the ocarina." She said, the knife growing ever closer to Zelda's skin. I could hear her frantic and frightened breaths and I cringed. I needed to help her, and quickly. 

I raised my left arm and went to sheath my sword. I then searched through my pockets.

"Good boy." I heard the Gerudo say mockingly. 

As I found what I was looking for, I brought it out, my hands covering it from view. I walked over to towards Zelda, hearing the faint sizzling noise coming from my hands.

"Put it down on the floor!" she yelled. My hands were getting warmer and warmer as I approached. I knelt down, continuing to whisper in the dawn. 

As I stepped away I shouted to the heavens. "Nayru's Love!" and at once my blue barrier shielded me from the impact of the bomb I had placed on the ground. I leapt over the exploding gunpowder and pulled Zelda to me, away from the dazed Gerudo. I ran to Epona, a shocked Zelda in my arms, the pale blue aegis extending and encapsulating both horses, Link and ourselves against the attack.

"Link…What happened?" Zelda asked. "The ocarina! Where is it?" she said anxiously.

"Don't worry, its safe," I said. "Are you all right?" I said, my hand resting on her neck. She nodded, but it was her right shoulder that was stained red. "Zelda. What…" without finishing my sentence I tore my tunic sleeve with my teeth and wrapped it around her arm.

Just then, the screams of the Gerudos waking from their confusion sounded in the air. I readied the Master Sword, stepping in front of Zelda. Through the clearing smoke I could see them jumping from the headlands and charging with their daggers poised in the air, their yellow eyes and white mouths leering in the morning sunlight.

"Link! Look up there!" Zelda cried from behind me. I shot my eyes skyward as the Gerudos began to slow down. The grey clouds were swirling, the eye of the supposed storm opening up the heavens. Red static electricity sparked around the opening, and out of nowhere a fiery red light flashed down to the ground, flames erupting from the impact. I veiled my eyes from the bright light, but when I opened them again, my sword fell from my hand.

"Daurnia…" I whispered.

His heaving, spiky body stomped on the earth, leaving deep dents where he had placed his feet. The Gerudos cowered at the mere sight of him. He bellowed loudly and possibly out of sheer fright, one Gerudo charged terrified towards his flaming body. The large Goron held out of hand, smashing the woman's skull as she collided with his rocky palm. She fell to the floor, the horrible crunch still echoing through my mind. Zelda whimpered at the cracking of bones, burying her head in my back. I held her to me, almost feeling pity for the fallen woman.

At once everyone fled, many scrambling back up the rocks while others ran horrified around the sharp bend into the valley. But none of them were able to escape. Daurnia's own version of Din's Fire swallowed the fleeing murderers, burning their tanned flesh a dark black as they fell lifelessly back down the rocks. Daurnia turned to us now, and stomped heavily over to us. 

"Let me see him." He said loudly. We stepped aside slightly horrified, Nayru's Love now wearing off, giving the Goron sage enough room to see his son. The pale blue barrier flickered and vanished as Daurnia passed by and knelt down in the churned mud.

"Dad…" Link uttered, his black eyes cracked open as consciousness returned to him. Daurnia turned to us and smiled.

"Brother…You have done enough here. I will take care of my son. You saved us once before, and you shall again." he said warmly, clapping me on the shoulder with his large hand. He bowed. "Your highness," he said respectfully. "May you succeed in your battle. The sages will be watching over you." He smiled and returned to tending to his son. 

"Lets go." I said into Zelda's ear. 

"Link, I…" she began, her hand still clutching my shirt. "Thank you." She said smiling, the sunshine warming her face. Her blond hair shone like gold in the early morning and she truly looked beautiful. I found myself blushing a little, as my cheeks began to grow warm.

"Its ok," I said flustered. She leaned up and kissed me quickly before walking toward her horse. "Come on. We've got a battle to win." she said smiling.

We rode together, me leading way round into the deep valley with more confidence than ever before, despite being the only two survivors. As we entered the gateway into the main citadel of the Gerudo Fortress, we were faced with the remaining Gerudo army, the fires of the storm now burnt out. 

As our horses trod through the mounds of flesh, I saw that the bridge had crumpled into the raging river, charred wood being the evidence. But then again the ropes sustaining the bridge had also been cut. There was no way we could get across. They stood fast, looking angrily toward us, unmoving. Their forces filled the entranceway into their thriving city, while we barely were an army. 

I knew Epona could jump the gap, but that would be pointless. The moment we landed on the ground they would kill us. Unless…

"Zelda…could you transport us to the fortress?" I whispered.

"I don't know whether I can go that far." 

***

Zelda's POV

"It's our only chance to get in." Link whispered to me.

"I'll try. Give me your hand." I said. I took a deep breath. This was unlike any distance I had travelled before.

I began to murmur the words of Faeroe's Wind as I concentrated on the fortress. I had only since it once and that was while I was travelling as a Sheikah seven years ago…

A green light began to envelop us, and I heard the Gerudos across the valley gasp in wonder and bewilderment. Soon Link and I were flying through the fabrics of time, soaring over the fazed Gerudos, over the flaming barricades, through the dusty tracks up to the looming stone fortress built deep into the rock. We passed scout towers made of thatch and logs and the stables still containing many horses ready for war. We flew over the guards patrolling the fortress entrances, oblivious to our lightening speeds of travel.

As we reached nearer and nearer to our goal, the strain of transferring so much energy was starting to take its toll. I couldn't breathe easily under the pressure and I felt my mind begin to collapse in concentration. But if I didn't deliver us properly, we may be woven into the fabric of time forever. I cried out in pain as my head spun with dizziness, and I felt Link's hand tighten around mine.

"You can do it Zelda. I believe in you. I know you can do it." He said. 

But I couldn't take us any further. We materialised into the real world again, and I braced myself for the impact as I held Link securely. Yet we didn't move. I opened my eyes and found we were sitting right atop the castle walls and I sighed in relief. Nevertheless, my head was still spinning and I couldn't focus or concentrate. 

"You did it." Link said in my ear, but as I slumped toward him, his tone of voice changed completely. "Zelda? Are you ok?" I couldn't answer. He brought me away from him and looked at me. My head hung on my shoulders, my eyes now closed. My breathing was shaky and I suddenly realised that my hands were trembling. "Zelda," he breathed. "You're going to be ok," his voice was shaking also. "I…I can't do this without you…I need you with me. Please Zelda…wake up." He said hugging me close. 

I stirred, consciousness returning to me slightly. I opened my eyes and tried to speak.

"I'm right…here Link…" I said, barely more than a whisper.

"I thought I almost lost you…" he said softly.

"I'm ok." I said, my mind clearing.

"HALT!" a voice shouted, and I think both of our hearts stopped beating at that moment. "Intruders!" she shouted and at once I heard feet scuffle in the sands. I felt the assassin inside me rise up as I unconsciously drew my needles from under the bandage wrapped around my arm and threw them at the guard. We both ran across the top of the fortress, alarms being raised and more torches being lit to identify us. 

I was suddenly grabbed by Link round my waist and I was lifted off my feet in one swift movement. I clung to him for dear life as we swung through the air into a hatch in the rock. We landed with a thud on the hard stone floor, of what seemed to be a jail cell, but at least we were now safe from the Gerudos for a while. Link still held me protectively against him as again I was lifted off the ground, now going upwards.

We were now above the jail cell and Link pulled me down a flight of stairs that led into the fortress. He let go of me and I ran after him, following him through various cells and large room adorned with the skeletons of animals and brown clay pots in the corners of the otherwise plain rooms. 

We ran up more stairs, as the shouts behind us were growing louder. More shouts were coming from in front of us as well, and as we quickly bore right into another ascending corridor, a group of guards collided with us. 

"Get up you blundering fools!" one shouted as they sprang up from the floor. As I realised what had just happened, Link grabbed my hand and pulled me away as the guards gathered themselves off the floor. My shoulder was beginning to throb again from falling on the floor, and the pain was becoming overwhelming. I held my limp arm as I ran, finding myself slowing down with every step.

The guards were close behind me now, and they were beginning to throw their knifes, barely missing my feet as I tried to keep up. I saw Link glance back over his shoulder up ahead. 

"Zelda!" he shouted as he pulled out his hookshot, but at the same time a dagger flew into the back of my leg, throwing me to the ground. I cried out as my body shook in agony as it tumbled to the floor. I heard Link's footsteps dash across the floor and I heard the music of his sword as he unsheathed it and let it dance through the air as he cried madly above me.

Tears were rolling down from my eyes as I bit my lip, trying to hold the rushing pain inside me. But to no avail could I keep my emotions veiled. I cried freely on the cold, blood stained floor, bodies falling around me. All was silent now, except for Link's husky breathing. I felt myself being picked up in the arms of my saviour, being held close to him as he continued running towards our unknown destination.


	8. Chapter 8 Caught in Defeat

Chapter 8: Caught in Defeat

Link's POV

The shouts and orders were becoming louder and louder from below us as I held Zelda's bleeding form in my arms high above the ground amongst the roof beams. Before anyone else could catch us I had used my hookshot to hoist us up into the wooden rafters, safe from the pursuit of the Gerudos. Zelda lay against me, her breathing short and shallow while small beads of sweat slid down her hot, red face.

"Zelda…" I whispered. "You're gonna be ok. Just hold on." I said, breathing in her ear. I placed one of my hands on her back as I leant forward, grabbing the dagger lodged deeply in Zelda's leg with the other. "Don't scream." I said, almost inaudibly, but I heard her whimper in response. I began to pull hard on the sharp metal blade, as I eased it from her flesh. I felt her fingers tighten around my tunic, her nails digging into my own skin as I extracted the dagger. She shifted in my arms slightly, pushing herself into me, trying to numb the pain as I freed the blade almost falling over the edge of the thin rafter.

She sobbed into my chest, tears of agony rolling down her cheeks, but she buried her face, making any sound unheard. 

"Good girl." I said placing the dagger aside, stroking her hair as I held her close, wanting to take the pain away. I kissed her cheek, my mouth trailing down to her neck. 

"Link…It hurts…" she murmured, breathing more deeply. I barely heard her above the uproar below.

"Use your magic. The pain will go away then." I said, holding her face in my gauntlet-clad hands, the smooth, worn leather surface cupping her cheeks. She nodded briefly, and placed her hands on opposite shoulders as she shut her blue eyes. She whispered chants and incantations under her breath and soon enough a soft, cerulean light enveloped her, the blood fading from both her shoulder and leg. The skin underneath her deep ocean clothing healed itself, the very fibres of her skin being woven back together.

"Look! Up there!" a shout emanated from below us. I cursed and immediately readied my shield as I saw them pull back their bow hairs. I jumped across to the adjacent wooden beam, and leaped back now in front of Zelda. I knelt down, my shield protecting both of us. 

But what I didn't expect was that their arrows weren't aiming for us. Thousands of fiery darts shot up before us, sticking fast in the timber that made up the rooftop. Their flames spread rapidly along the old, planks of wood, soon surrounding us. They were planning to smoke us out.

"Zelda!" I called behind me. "Stay behind me. I promise we'll make it out of here. I promise I'll protect you!" Her hand found mine, and I clasped it tightly as I stood, retreating further and further back away from the approaching fires.

I could feel the embers on my face, caressing my already dirty skin with her fiery fingertips. I clenched my teeth, beams crumbling to the floor around us. And I could feel our own rafter creaking underneath us. I pulled out my hookshot, not wanting to surrender. I could see their glaring faces below me, eager for us to fall into their clutches. 

But now they began firing more arrows directly at us these ones also lit. I brought us my shield just in time to deflect one, but another struck the wood above us, sending a whole section of the roof falling down. I fired my hookshot into the smoke, unsure of where we could go. Faintly I could see a wooden plank above a doorway, but the grey haze veiled my vision. The heavy, blocks of wood tumbling around us, falling inches from out feet, the weight sending the remainder of the beam we were standing on to the ground. I felt the other half give way, our feet soon standing on nothing but air. But as we were about to fall to our deaths, something brought us back into the air, and I thanked the goddesses as Zelda and I flew towards where my hookshot had dug itself into the wall.

As soon as our feet touched the floor again, I grabbed Zelda's hand and ran with her away, once again on the run.

But as we turned the corner, Gerudos blocked our path, filling the pathway behind the frontline. I glanced back, my heart sinking to my stomach as more Gerudos cornered us, slowly creeping toward us.

We were trapped. We had been caught.

I sighed deeply, shaking with anger and disbelief. I threw up my hands, dropping my sword to the floor. 

"Well done boy." A voice said, clapping from deep within the seemingly endless numbers of women. All the Gerudos parted before us, leaving an open path for the speaker. Zelda gasped behind me as we saw whom the monstrous and sarcastic voice belonged to.

"Gannondorf." I grimaced, all hatred diffusing to my face in an instant. My hand clenched in and out of fists while both Zelda and I held each other's hand as tightly as possible.

"Ah…Link, and your majesty." He said bowing mockingly. "The Hero of Time, I expected better." He said smirking. I picked up my sword, sheathing the metal blade in its scabbard.

This was the first clear glance of him that I had received. He was indeed much younger, not a year older than myself. His flame red hair was longer, falling down past his dark green ears, his grimy skin holding a more healthy look. He almost looked handsome in a twisted and satanic way, his chiselled body and muscles were very much visible underneath his clothes, and his well-defined face was very much different to the one I had faced before.

The very man I hated had ironically become a figure of admiration and respect among the very people who had exiled him all those years ago. I couldn't figure out why the Gerudos, who had loathed and despised this man, were now following his every command like idle puppets.

"Indeed, I expected much better," he said breaking my thoughts. "For you to be captured by women must be slightly degrading for you yes? Defeating so many obstacles, only to fall over the last hurdle." He said with a false sense of pity, turning away from us. He then spun round, his black cape spinning through the air. He clicked his dark fingers. "Take them to the dungeons."

At once the Gerudos rushed toward us, chaining our hands behind our backs. They pushed us back the way we had come, back through the corridors we had run through, escaping from our pursuers, and back through every obstacle we had crossed, everything being in vain. Zelda's suffering was for nothing. All the sacrifices were for nought. We had failed.

I shut my eyes loathing myself for allowing this to happen, to both Zelda and myself. I had promised to her that we would defeat Gannondorf together, that I would protect her…

We were shoved into our cell, landing on the cold, cruel, stone floor. I felt another chill of icy material being placed around my neck and I realised they had locked a chain around my neck, attaching Zelda and me to the wall. They chained our feet together too, and locking the cell door they promptly left, spitting into our cells showing their disgust.

I sighed again and hung my head in shame. I heard a clink of chains and I looked through my blonde hair to see Zelda stretching out toward me. I smiled slightly, reaching out to touch her hand, but I couldn't touch her. I got up and knelt on my knees, leaning as far forward as I could, the metal chain pressing into my neck. I swiped through the air in order to reach her, but every time I fell millimetres away from her stretched out fingers. I saw the tearful look in her eyes and the desperation in her face and I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes. Tears of frustration and anger dared to fall.

My hand retreated back to me, and I leaned back against the wall in defeat, veiling my eyes from Zelda. I placed my head in my hands again.

"Are you going to give up that easily?" Zelda said. I stayed silent, not wanting to reply, knowing that deep down inside, I really might have just been defeated. "You never give up. Are you really going to just give up now? Nothing has been lost yet. What about everyone who helped us get here? We're still here, this is only a minor setback."

She moved forward, and I heard the restrain of the chains tighten as she reached her limit. I looked up and crawled forward as far as I could. I stretched my hand forward as I turned sideways to get more movement. 

To my surprise I felt Zelda's warm skin against mine.

"See?" she said smiling. I grinned back, thanking her silently for her words of encouragement. 

"How sweet." Another voice entered the room. We both looked up and gaped as we saw our visitor.

"Nabooru…" I whispered in awe. She smiled.

"Now listen you too, the sages have broken through the magical barriers surrounding here, but Gannondorf must be aware of our presence by now. You've got to hurry. We will guide you but you have to move fast."

"But we can't go anywhere. Look at us!" I said holding up my hands.

"Look at what?" she said quizzically. I looked at her strangely. How could she not see that…?

"The chains! They're gone!" I said in wonder, feeling the cold metal against my neck disappear. I looked back up to Nabooru in gratitude. 

"Now get moving!" she said motioning out of the dungeon as her body materialised into an orange light, which trailed down the hallways.

I looked at Zelda. She nodded and at once we fled our prison as we followed Nabooru's orange light. Before long, we were a lot further from where we had first been stopped. But Nabooru's light was growing weaker and thinner.

"I must leave you here." She said, and with that she disappeared. 

"Link, follow me." Another voice said. I looked ahead and saw my very first best friend, Saria. I smiled and nodded as our journey recommenced. With Zelda at my side and Saria in front of me, I was surrounded by the only people who had truly cared for me, and I felt my confidence in our situation recover. I felt the strong sense of power in my veins I had felt only once before: the moments leading to Gannondorf's demise.

Dodging all the guards with ease, we followed sage by sage to Gannondorf's lair. Impa left us as the final sage to guide the two of us through the fortress. She whispered something to Zelda before she left but I didn't hear a word the older woman said. I only saw Zelda blush and avert her eyes as I caught her gaze.

I didn't push the matter forward, but instead took hold of Zelda's hand in mine as we stood in the wake of a fallen guard Impa had disposed of for us. I looked deeply into her eyes, and felt her quake under the intensity. 

" I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I'll always protect you." I said leaning closer and closer to her. I eliminated the space that held us apart, as I placed my lips over hers, kissing her one last time.

For I knew that sooner or later I would have to say goodbye…again…

"I'll never leave your side…" she breathed as I kissed her face. I pulled her closer to me, and whispered the same three words over and over again. If I died, or had to go back to a child again, I wanted to remember every inch of her, the sweet, floral scent of her hair, and the flaming touch of her hands. I kissed her lips again, while her fingers caressing my neck and shoulders, and I tingled in pleasure. 

I broke for air, and as I looked into the eyes of my lover, I brushed away the short strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her blushing face.

"I love you." I said again. 

"I love you too." She said. I smiled at her, then, finally drawing myself away, I unsheathed the Master Sword, and together with Zelda, we walked toward the large doors in the empty palace.

As we neared them, they opened of their own accord, and before us stood Gannondorf.

"Just as I expected from such a boy," he said in the same tone of voice as before. "I see your precious sages guided you here. No matter. The Gerudos were merely pawns in my plans to draw you here, their existence doesn't concern me."

"You disgusting pig." I said in abhorrence.

"Why thank you. Now! Let's start what we all came here to do!"

***

Zelda's POV

My lips still numb from Link's kiss; I couldn't utter a word. Nevertheless I sprung into action, Link and myself working perfectly as a team. Link would distract him while I flung my poisoned darts into his skin, my lethal, darker side overriding my consciousness.

I was surprised to say the least. We were taking him down with ease, proving to be more of a match for him. Yet never once did Gannondorf seem pressured or worried that he was slowly losing. Shouts and screams filling the large throne room, Link thrust his sword directly into Gannondorf's stomach. He let out a sickly shout, his eyes going wide, blood splattering Link's tunic. But the King of Evil grinned, and staggering back, began laughing. 

I was puzzled by his every action. It's almost as if he wants to die. But why would he want that to happen? Gannondorf glanced toward me, and I suddenly realised what his plans were. And from his next reaction I must have shown my discovery in full radiance on my face.

"Well princess, you've figured out my plan?" he said breathing heavily, green blood dripping to the floor from his abdomen. He limped toward me, his menacing face growing more wild and hysterical with every movement. I began to feel scarred under his gaze, praying for the cool, unfeeling assassin to reappear inside me.

But she didn't come, and I saw Link dash toward me over Gannondorf's shoulder, his sword pointed outward ready in his running stance. The King of Evil flashed a terrifying grin, paralysing me as he bared his yellow stained teeth at me. In the blink of an eye he lunged out and grasped my arm, flinging me forward in front of Link.

I felt something cold, but warm slide through my stomach and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I was frozen amongst the confusion, but as I looked, everything had come to a still. I saw Link inches away from my face, his eyes looking truly shocked and I could see small droplets of water cascading down his golden brown cheeks. I felt a weight slump to the floor and the mass of flesh cough in the silence.

"It's too late now…Now," he coughed again. "Now I'll join my other half in the next world and I'll truly become King of Hyrule!" he said in his last breath. The man became silent, and Link and I were left.

"Zelda…" he said in a whisper. "I…I…I'm so sorry!" he said, the tears falling once more. He didn't move for a second, but slowly backed away as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

I was caught at my shoulders, something holding me upright. Link once again came into vision and I leaned into him, unsure of what was happening. The pain was so overwhelming I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my heartbeat…

Link cradled me in his arms on the floor, his hand supporting my back, while the other roamed my tingling face.

"Link…" I said, barely a whisper.

"Sshh. Save your strength Zelda," I felt his finger move over my lips, while his wet tears dropped onto my skin. "You'll be ok Zelda…I know you will. Please…you've got to live…" I didn't understand what he was talking about. "I can't live without you…" he breathed.

I heard each word, but with every second I felt my mind become lighter, and my consciousness fade.

"Zelda! Please…Stay with me! Please!" He begged looking down at me, his eyes full of love and hope. "I love you Zelda…I promised…I promised I'd protect you…" his voice was shaking, "I promised I'd protect you!" he said, crying openly, holding me to him.

"Link…I…I love you," I whispered through deep breaths. "You've…protected me from so many things…Link…Thank you…for all you've done…for Hyrule…and for me," I said, looking sincerely up at him. "You've saved me so many times…and now…I want to save you…I won't be…a burden anymore…Now…you can go and destroy Gannondorf…without having to…worry…about me…" 

"Link…please…be there…when I wake…" 

I felt my eyes grow heavy. I looked up at Link and saw the sorrow and grief on his face. His teeth were clenched, his eyebrows furrowed, and more tears fell onto my face. I reached up, my trembling hand touching his quivering face. I closed my eyes and smiled in sweet agony, feeling my own tears fall. I had finally come to my last and final breath.

"I want to see you…when I wake…"


	9. Chapter 9 Reincarnation

Chapter 9: Reincarnation

Link's POV

"I want to see you…when I wake…" she whispered ever so softly in the silence. She became cold in my hands, and her head fell back.

She was gone…

I couldn't hold back my tears or the welling emotions pouring out of my heart anymore. I hugged her bloody body to me, not wanting to believe in anything anymore. I cried into the serenity that surrounded us, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"Zelda," I breathed while I shut my eyes in grief, the sobs and cries becoming uncontrolled. "ZELDA!" I shouted to no one in the room. "Why?" I said a little more subdued. "Why? You damn goddesses! Why did you take away the only person I love? Damn you all!" I shouted angrily. 

I gathered Zelda's icy, lifeless body to me, slowly sliding my sword from her waist. I had killed her…She had died from my foolish mistake. Damn Gannondorf…Damn Hyrule!

I removed my gauntlet, and traced my bare fingers over her white skin, following the lines of her face tenderly. She was cold to touch, but the softness of her cheeks still stung me in love. Minutes before her face had been warm, her lips burning with fire. I leant down and kissed her frozen mouth, shivering slightly.

The tears still streaming down my cheeks, I sheathed my Master Sword and picked up Zelda, holding her dearly in my arms. I walked out of the accursed fortress, my footsteps echoing as I stepped on the dead flagstones. The wind whipped harshly through the silent valley, banners and clothing flapping in the breeze as I walked clutching Zelda to me. 

If it hadn't been for her frosty touch, anyone would have thought she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, weary from battle. Even in death she was still beautiful. 

With a false hope rising within me, I expected her to shift in my arms at any moment, waking up to the beaming sun shining down upon the renewed world. But with every passing moment she remained motionless. If only I had been more careful, if only I could have saved her, if only…

I sighed. 'If only' wasn't good enough. Nothing could redeem my actions now. Not even the goddesses could turn back the hands of time…

A rumble came from the skies. I looked up, half expecting the clouds to part, opening the earth to its cleansing waters. But water did not fall from the sky. Instead a flotilla of light pink spheres descended onto the planes of Hyrule, raining down in their great numbers. It looked like snow, but as I looked closer I saw that every bobbing sphere of light was indeed a faerie…

I gaped and stared at the reincarnation of life happened before my very eyes. For every soldier that had fallen, a faerie was there to resurrect the brave soul that had fought in the second war. Comrades and enemies alike began to stand up amongst their companions, the Gerudos seemingly back to their normal state…

The women around me rubbed their heads and glanced at me briefly before ignoring me and tending to their people. As I continued to walk across to the fallen bridge I saw Epona and Zelda's white mare still waiting patiently for us, and around them Gorons and Zoras alike were beginning to awaken from their temporary sleep. 

Realisation struck me through my silent grieving, and frantically I tried to move in a path of one of the faeries, hoping that they would resurrect Zelda too. But every ball of light dodged past me, falling on the bodies around me.

I looked up, and saw the last faerie descend from the clouds. 

'Please…please bring Zelda back. I need her…I need her to live…I need her love and her comfort, and everything that she brings me in her soul…Please, hear my prayer goddesses…'

As the wavering orb fell, my eyes watched its every movement. It was coming for me. I stood promising to myself that everything would turn out right…that everything would be ok…

But as I stood with a lifeless Zelda in my arms, the faerie fluttered over my head, and rested on the hard, rocky body of a Goron.

I felt the tears bud at my eyelids, and my hands begin to tremble. I truly was forsaken…from the very moment of my birth when my mother discarded me into the forest, until this very day…

But no tears fell; they had been exhausted already. Instead I fell to the ground, shaking like a frightened child as my head spun in confusion. The cries of Guays filled the empty canyon, along with the rushing of the waterfall as I fell into the agony of misery. Everything had been taken away from me now. First it had been Saria; her heart had wandered and had been captured by the forest. Now Zelda had been snatched from me…again…

I felt the cool hand of someone on my shoulder. I looked up through the blur of my mind to see a nameless Goron whose usual silly and smiling face, looked down at me with pity. Another hand came to rest on my other shoulder. Its smooth, wet fingers were that of a Zora. I looked at him too, seeing the sympathy in their faces.

Someone then came to kneel down in front of me. Her red hair was touching the dirty floor of the valley, her tanned skin bowing in forgiveness. She looked up; her yellow eyes and white lips pleading for atonement. The Gerudo uttered a single sentence that made forced me into mercy.

"Please, we beg for your forgiveness. We are all incredibly sorry for your loss and we are forever in your debt. Please, we ask for your mercy." She said apologetically as she bowed again, her forehead grazing the dusty rock.

"Get up," I said coldly. "Go back to your fortress and never set foot outside this valley."

The woman nodded and hastily ran away from me, many of her people following her at my order. 

I got out my ocarina and impatiently played the tune I knew like the back of my hand while holding Zelda to my chest. A yellow light enveloped us both and immediately we were transported back to the Temple of Time, where I lay Zelda down on the floor as I sat of the steps, holding my head in my hands.

From this moment forth, I resolved never to let such a mistake happen ever again. I would never love anyone again, never be distracted away from my mission, never be held in the arms of another, for I feared that the pain would be all the more tormenting if I let something terrible happen to them…

I looked over at Zelda's still form, and felt the lump in my throat rise in despair once more. I turned away, not being able to bear the memory of the shocked look on her face when I…when I…killed her…

"Link," a thunderous voice emanated from the heavens. "Your mission is still incomplete my boy," his voice grew softer, suddenly coming from behind me. I spun round and looked up to see Rauru standing before me. "I am deeply sorry for you Link," he said looking toward Zelda. "But you must put your emotions aside, for now you face a difficult decision: one that will alter history as we know it." He paused as he walked in front of me. "Well my boy, are you ready?"

I nodded in response. "What is it that I must decide." I said half-heartedly.

"Now, now Link, I'm being quite serious," he said clearing his throat. "As you may be aware, Gannondorf was in two forms. The form you faced just now was only one, one that escaped into this world as you travelled back to your time. The other is one that escaped from the sacred realm the instant that Zelda brought you back here. We could do nothing to prevent this. Now that you've sealed away one half of Gannondorf's mind, the other half is still running rampage in your world."

"He said something about joining again," I mused. "Does that mean he'll go back to my world?" I said looking up at Rauru. 

"Most probably. However in order for this to occur, time travel must take place. If you were to go back to your world then you could defeat the two Gannondorfs and Hyrule would be safe from his tyranny for good. However, in order for this cycle to discontinue, you must remain in that world…for eternity."

Those last words hit me like a brick. I must stay in my world…forever…without Zelda…This was her world, and I didn't belong here…I really would have to leave her…just like I did before…

"But in order to do this, if you agree, we must erase your memory in every living person in Hyrule. For they cannot know that you exist, nor can you know that they exist. You will become obsolete from this world."

"If I did agree," I paused, knowing my question was ridiculously impossible. "Could I take Zelda with me?" Rauru looked stunned, clearly uncomfortable about my question.

"But…she's no longer with us…Why would you possibly want to take her with you?" he said flustered slightly.

"Because I love her…I want to give her a proper burial in my own world. I don't want her to forget me and I don't want to forget her…" I said, pleading Rauru to comply.

"I cannot alter your decision…but this will leave Hyrule without an heir to the throne, without a princess…Are you really willing to be so selfish?" he said smiling.

"Yes." I said.

"Very well then you foolish idiot." He said sarcastically. "I will send you back to your world where you belong, where you need to save Hyrule from total destruction…and where you and Zelda will live happily together." He said smiling as I picked up Zelda in my arms.

But before I could question his last comment, a blue light surrounded me, a crystal enclosing around us. What could he possibly mean? As the transparent crystal rose into the air, I saw him laugh at us happily as he too disappeared, returning to the heavens.

"The sages will be watching over you two." A voice said from nowhere, echoing the words Daurnia had said to us before, when Zelda was still alive…

Unconsciousness took me as I felt my existence being pulled from this world, and beginning to fly through the winds of time, back into the world I once knew, when I was carefree and ignorant of the terrors that the world possessed. The entire time I kept Zelda close to my heart, her white face pressed against my tunic.

When I woke up I found myself lying in my Kokiri bed, the ceiling of my tree house staring down at me as my eyes fluttered open. But I found my legs hanging over the small bed frames, everything appearing to be so small. But before I could figure that out, my thoughts flew directly to Zelda. I jumped out of my dazed state and rolled over, letting out a deep breath as I saw the white angel deep asleep in the lands of the dead beside me. 

For reasons unknown to myself, I kissed her forehead before I almost fell out of my shrunken bed. I was expecting to be in the small body of a child, but as I straighten up, I found my adult body had come with me, as had Zelda's grown form. And for a fleeting moment I thought I saw her stir…

But when I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I saw that she was still again. It was just my imagination. Too many times had I hoped to see life in her again.

"Heh…I'm beginning to hallucinate." I said to myself. I walked out of my tree house, seeing that night had fallen upon the forest. The coast was clear for escape. I looked back at Zelda once more and whispered to her in the night silence. "I'll be back soon. Then I'll say goodbye…" and with that I jumped from the balcony, clutching my blood stained Master Sword in my hand, swearing to the heavens that I heard her voice whisper my name as I ran out of the forest.

"Link…I knew you'd be there when I woke…"


	10. Chapter 10 Falling from Grace

Chapter 10: Falling from Grace

Malon's POV

It had been dark for a while now, but I still couldn't sleep. The storm outside was keeping me awake, the lightening flashing so frequently I had stopped bothering to count how many seconds away the thunder was as it rumbled incessantly outside my window. The rain was pattering on my window as if stones were being continually thrown down from the heavens. But then again it had been like this for years now, the skies never rising from their sleep and letting the sun shine of the fields of Hyrule.

No one knew where he had come from or why he was here, but a one-man army had overthrown our kingdom, the royal family annihilated in his path. There was no monarchy here now, and he had even torn down the very walls that surrounded the market place, the northlands of Hyrule lying desolate and barren. 

Luckily we had been spared, my father, Ingo and I, for Gannondorf had taken an interest in our horses, but I had overheard my father talking with Ingo about how some of the other races had suffered under the rule of Gannondorf. Under strict orders we bred and raised his army of brutal and menacing stallions. But I was far too afraid to go down to the stables anymore. The mean, terrifying glare in each beast's eyes was enough to make me back away, and I resorted to leaving Epona, a mere foal compared to some of the monstrous horses, out in the paddock at night, sometimes leaving her in the tower with the cows if it was cold.

My father and Ingo always slept downstairs amongst the chickens, while I had the room upstairs all to myself. I snuck out of bed, completely unnoticed, and peered out of the window. Standing on tiptoe I craned my small neck upwards, trying to see something amidst the black night. I had always been short, and I hated it. It made me feel small and inadequate and vulnerable when I was attending to the horses with my father. 

I squinted through the murky darkness, and I thought I saw a red haired man standing in front of the old drawbridge ruins. As I recognised who it really was, fear struck each nerve in my tiny body, and I gasped, holding my breath. I froze, not moving for several minutes as the King of Evil stared straight at me, and I suddenly realised the horror that the late princess Zelda must have felt as she looked in Gannondorf's eyes the moment before she died. She had only been about the same age as myself…

I saw him cackle, and even heard him faintly through the glass. I could feel tears of terror spring to my eyes, as I stood paralysed at the window. I wanted my father, but I was too scared to move…

"So, we meet again boy," his voice boomed across through the darkness. What? "I hope you liked that small parting gift I gave you. It was so touching to see Princess Zelda die in your arms."

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but as my gaze shifted downward near the entrance to our ranch, I could swear my heart skipped a beat. It was him, it was really him…the fairy boy! It was Link! A smile rose to my face as relief washed over me. But despite looking as hard as I could I saw no bouncing ball of penetrating light follow the fairy boy as he advanced forward. Maybe it wasn't him after all, but his clothes were exactly the same. I had only known one boy like that…but this person was much taller, stronger…and older.

"Silence you pig!" Link shouted. "You have no right to talk about Zelda like that! You shall pay for what you did to her!" he bellowed above the thunder.

"Very well boy, but let me tell you one thing before you join her in the afterlife. As you may know, you sealed one half of me previously seven years in the future, but now the time has come for me to show you what power the two of us have together. You see, all that time you left me in the Scared Realm helped to increase my power. Unknown to your little sages, every passing second I drained their energy and power in the Sacred Realm, increasing my own. I'm twice the man you faced before, and this time _you _will be the one trapped in that god-forsaken realm, along with your precious princess, and _I _will remain ruler of Hyrule!" he yelled throwing his arms up into the air.

The fairy boy drew a shining sword from his back, and I could just make out its blue hilt. Was he finally going to put a stop to Gannondorf's tyranny? Would he be the one to save us from this living hell? I sure hoped so…

"Be quiet! And show your true form Ganon!" Link shouted again. "Let's see what this power is…"

But before he could move, Gannondorf shouted to the heavens and lightening struck down on either side of him, throwing up flames all around him. He cried madly as his body rose up in the air. His eyes began to block out, glowing a frightening shade of yellow that pierced through the darkness. His limbs grew in size and he expanded in shape, soon revealing himself to be a huge, snorting monster with one long shining blade in tact, with razor sharp edges on either side of his huge hand. 

The colossal beast shrieked, slashing its double-edged sword in every direction before stampeding toward the fairy boy. The monster or Ganon as Link called him swung his long blade horizontally and Link jumped out of the way, barely dodging the sharp edges. But as Link gathered his footing, a large round black orb of static electricity struck him down again. He was motionless for a fleeting moment, but then his hands dug into the dirt, and Link pushed himself up determined to remain in the fight. But his movements were not steady, and he wavered from side to side as he stood. 

"You disappoint me boy. I thought this would last a little longer. But I guess there's no harm in finishing you sooner!" Ganon said grinning evilly, saliva foaming at his mouth. He roared, the walls of my room around me shaking in terror, and readied his blade to strike Link once more. As Ganon reared up, ready to thrust his blade downward, Link readied a bow in break-neck speed, and a shining arrow flew through the darkness, hitting Ganon square in the face.

His blade clattered to the floor as Ganon's large clawed hands rushed to his face. Then charging toward the stunned monster, Link screamed wearily, his sword high above his head. Link drove the blade into Ganon's stomach and the lumbering beast groaned in pain.

I almost felt excited underneath all the terrified emotions that were holding my body in place, forcing me to watch this epic battle. 

But that thrill soon died as Link was thrown aside by a huge swiping hand as Ganon stood up once more, regaining his fallen blade stuck in the broken land. Link jumped up, deflected a black ball of energy just in time with his sword, sending it back toward Ganon, who in turn bounced it back to Link, its speed and size increasing as it flew through the air. 

I thought I saw the frightened expression on Link's face, as it came hurtling toward him, but the darkness obscured my vision, making it impossible to determine anything except shapes and voices. I let out the breath I had been holding as I saw the black orb change direction, but I saw Link stumble in the process. The power was beginning to become too much…

Ganon laughed as he hit the speeding black energy with ease, and his laughter grew into a shriek of victory as Link was overpowered. I heard his cry, and I gasped as I felt tears fall from my eyes. The impact caused the dust from the ground to fly into the air, so I couldn't see anything.

"Come on Link," I mumbled anxiously. "Come on…"

"Don't fear child," I spun around, shocked by the sound of someone else's voice. It wasn't even my fathers, for it was female. 

"Who are you?" I questioned, knowing she could see the fear in my eyes. But she only smiled.

"That I can't tell you." She said, stepping over to me. The woman was dressed in odd blue clothes and a white ruff was bundled up around her neck, and her long hair flowed elegantly down her back. Somehow feeling I could trust her, I let her take a place beside me watching the battle. "He will win." She said confidently, but all the time I watched her eyes, and I saw the disbelief and worry inside them. The she turned to look at me. "Don't worry, your father and his assistant are safe. And you shall soon be too." She said.

I didn't understand why they needed to be safe, for we _were _safe in our ranch, but I nodded innocently. I turned my head back toward the battle and the excitement and hope I had felt earlier rushed back as a blaring light shoot through the darkness, singing a sad whistle as it flew. And once again it struck Ganon and through the smoke and through the dust I saw Link charge forward and deliver his sword through the thick hide of Ganon.

But before he could do so, Ganon grabbed the running warrior in his hand, Link's sword falling to the ground. His arms were trapped, his head limp on his shoulders, and he was completely defenceless. All hope sank uncomfortably into my stomach, and I felt the tears of defeat fall down my cheeks. The woman beside me tensed and her hands shook in denial. 

Then something came over me, and I shouted through the darkness.

"LINK! Wake up!" I screamed out of my window, but I clamped my hands over my mouth as soon as the words had left my lips, suddenly regretting ever opening my mouth. At once Ganon turned his large head toward me, his large, glaring eyes staring straight at me, and my breath caught in my throat. 

"Well boy, it seems we have a spectator. And she seem to be a fan of yours." he said slapping Link across the face. He began to move again as Ganon stomped toward my bedroom window.

The woman kneeling to my right then suddenly grabbed me from behind, her arms snaking around my stomach tightly, and she jumped up out of the window onto the roof as Ganon struck my room with a ball of black energy.

"Watch her die boy!" he shouted as I flew through the air in the woman's arms. I saw the wood explode beneath the flames that began to kindle at the burning hole in the ranch. But the dancing flames soon dwindled as the torrents of rain silenced the raging tongues of fire.

"Run across the roof and climb down. Run to the tower. Your father is waiting there for you." The woman whispered to me. I nodded and fled, not wanting to watch the battle any longer, but as I looked back, the woman was gone.

*** Link's POV

As consciousness came back to me, I felt like I was being squeezed and I almost couldn't breathe. As I woke I realised I was in Ganon's palm and I saw a frightened young girl standing at the ranch window.

"Watch her die boy!" a loud voice bellowed above me.

"Malon!" I shouted out, realising she must have been the one Ganon meant. I cursed myself as I watched helplessly as Ganon's attack exploded on contact with the ranch window. 

Not only had I lost Zelda but now I had lost Malon, an innocent young girl.

But as I blinked, I could sworn I saw something, or rather someone jump up onto the roof with such agility, I doubted what my eyes had seen. I had only seen one other person with such grace and movement…

Ganon chuckled and he returned his focus to me. His hand gripped my tired and powerless body tighter, strangling my breathing.

"Well boy," he said, his hot, stinking breath suffocating me even more so. "It looks like I am the victor," he said grinning menacingly. "But I really did expect more from you, Hero of Time." 

His grip was crushing my bones, and I winced as I felt my body begin to crack in half.

"If you were the victor Ganon, you would have factored in all possible successes and all possible upsets." A stern voice called through the darkness.

"What?" Ganon said angrily. He looked around above me, his grip loosening a little. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

"I'm right here." She said, her voice sounding so familiar. I forced myself to look up, determined to find the source of the speaker. Ganon too shifted and turned around looking frantically in all directions for this intruder.

"YOU!" he shouted. I heard his breathing falter slightly, and I felt my body slid from his hand as he freed me from his grasp. "How did you…? I've already killed you!" he shouted utterly confused. "How can you still be alive!?" 

Regaining my lost strength, I stood and looked up to the top of the piled rubble. There stood my saviour, my lover and my princess.

"Zelda," I whispered. She stood proudly atop the fallen white boulders, her long blonde hair blowing in the raging winds behind her, and the shorter strands blowing to the left, shadowing one of her glaring and piercing blue eyes. Her hands were hidden behind her back, and as I looked closer, the former bloodied clothes were now a fresh, shade of midnight blue, just like they were before, the Sheikah markings blaring defiantly in the darkness. A true warrior stood inside her…

"You should be able to figure that one out, for you yourself used that technique to join yourself together." She said confidently, looking down over us.

"CURSE YOU ZELDA!" he yelled as he lunged for his blade, completely forgetting about me beside him as he advanced forward.

As if knowing exactly what he would do, Zelda leaped up into the air as Ganon swung his blade; her dark blue clothing masking her movements against the midnight sky. I took my chance and shot another light arrow from my quiver, and immediately ran for my sword. I looked up, and Zelda had appeared on the back of his head, a cold, unmerciful look on her face. She revealed a long dagger from inside her bandaged sleeves and drove it into his skull as I shot another light arrow. Zelda disappeared and materialised by my side, running alongside me. 

"Malon's safe." She said smiling, and at once I felt the courage and relief flow through my veins. I hadn't lost either of them, and both Zelda and Malon were here, fighting with me in my heart. I thanked Zelda silently and felt a new wave of energy and passion awaken as I ran faster toward the fallen beast, while my readied, hungry sword waited at my side, eagerly awaiting the moment it could plunge into Ganon. 

Together we slashed and sliced through the King of Evil, crying out as we both slaughtered the monster in front of us, dark green blood staining us both. Zelda then drew back and throwing her arms up to the dark skies, she shouted to the sages of the heavens to seal away for good this oppressor of corruption.

I delivered the final blow, striking him directly in his bloody mouth just as I had done the first time I killed him, in time to see the five familiar brightly coloured lights descend from the black clouds.

I backed away, taking Zelda's hand in mine, allowing the sages do their work. 

"CURSE YOU LINK! CURSE YOU ZELDA! CURSE YOU DAMN SAGES!" Ganon shouted as the sages sealed him away, this time for good, for they too had grown in power over time, just as we all had done. Executing the same threats and damnation as before, we watched happily as Ganon was reduced to the pitiful man he was before, and finally to nothing at all as the sages disappeared in a large flash of light along with the struggling and wailing 'King' of Evil.

***

The heavens were torn apart by the shining sun and the warmth of its light as her fingers stretched right across the plains and territories of Hyrule, signifying a new era of light. The rains ceased and the thunder dimmed, becoming the sweet song of the birds awakening from their slumber, for a new day had dawned on Hyrule.

I stood before the castle ruins with Zelda by my side, our hands intertwined. The sun dried our damp and blood stained clothes as the light smiled down on us. I turned to face Zelda, my hands now taking her shoulders as I faced her. They travelled up her neck and over her face as I made sure that I really wasn't dreaming.

She was really here, standing beside me, risen from the land of the dead.

"How?" I uttered, barely more than a whisper. I pulled her close, feeling her comforting warmth engulf me instead of the icy touch of the dead. "How did you…? You're alive…" I felt tears of joy and happiness spring to my eyes and as I pulled her back to look at her beautiful, living face, she wiped away the unshed tears with her thumb.

"Link," she said softly. "I'd never leave you, you know that." She embraced me as she continued. "And I certainly wouldn't you take all the glory again." I felt her smile against my chest. 

"Link," she said much more seriously. "Before we faced Gannondorf, Impa told me something very important. She told me that if necessary, she and the other sages would seal away my spirit in the Sacred Realm, and before I died, I did just that. My physical body had been severely damaged, and I knew I wouldn't live much longer. So I called upon the sages and had my mind transferred into the safe haven of the Sacred Realm." 

She looked up at me, her hand stroking my cheek. "It wasn't your fault Link." I blinked, not realising I had shown so much guilt. "Don't blame yourself for anything. I know you didn't mean to. I was…a distraction…and a nuisance to you." Her voice grew quieter and quieter as she went on. 

"Zelda, don't ever think that I didn't want you there." I said. "I would never have been able to do this without you." She smiled sadly up at me. "You've been there more times than you think helping me. When you told me you loved me, that single sentence gave me the strength to go on. And just now, you saved my life. You've done so many things for me Zelda."

"Link…" she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her gently, placing my hands on her shoulders. Through that kiss, I apologised for everything I had made her suffer, and I thanked her for everything she had done in helping me complete my tasks, for without her, I would never have accomplished anything. She kissed me back, and I understood the gratitude and forgiveness that she told me through her kisses.

"It seems," she said pulling away. "Your princess has fallen from the grace she once had." She said smiling. "I've killed, worthy of treason against the nation, and destroyed the future monarchy of seven years away. I hope you'll stay by my side Link."

"Of course." I said caressing her blood-splattered cheek with the back of my hand. "But we've killed for the last time, and fought the last battle. We'll build a new kingdom together, you and me."

"Yes, together." Zelda said smiling as she took my hand in hers, and hand in hand we walked across the fallen draw bridge into the deserted wasteland that was Hyrule market place, ready to face any challenge that stood in our way. 

And we would face them together, as two people who had fallen from the divine state of grace that the three goddesses bestowed on us at birth.

The fallen would rise and restore this world of darkness for the last time.


End file.
